


Stand Beside You

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [13]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: A Reagan gets arrested, Drama, F/M, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: How will Detective Danny Reagan keep his work and home life separate when the next perpetrator he comes across is also a family member? Will Danny be able to juggle being a top detective as well as a brother, son, uncle, father, and husband? Will this be the one thing that permanently fractures the Reagan family? Will he be forced to chose: the NYPD or his family?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Less than 24hrs later and I have a new story up. :) I hope you all enjoy this one just as much as you've liked the rest! Can't wait to hear what you all think! :)

Living in the Reagan house with Danny and Frank proved to be more challenging that Linda originally thought. Not because Danny and Frank could be complete opposites some days. Or that all Frank had to do was clear his throat when he knew Danny and Linda were arguing for both of them to stop and apologize to one another. Or the embarrassment when Frank walked in on Danny and Linda making out on the couch more than once. Or even that both, Frank and Danny, would be caught by Linda roaming the house at night because they heard a noise and feel the need to clear the house before going back to sleep. No. those were just small problems and bumps in the road that would eventually be worked out or lived with. The biggest challenge was how spoiled her children were. If Danny worked overnight he'd show up at breakfast time with doughnuts, pastries, or some other unhealthy breakfast food for the kids. Frank often came home with some small token he'd picked up while out and about for each kid. At least once a week a patrol car was sent to the house in the middle of the day so the kids could climb in it and play with the lights and sirens. Frank even took all three kids out for a ride in a patrol car, twice in the same month. Frank would thank Linda for cooking dinner all week long with flowers only to be upstaged by Danny with something for his wife the day after. Even little Charlie was getting spoiled rotten by his grandfather and great grandfather. Linda had to put a stop to it. Somehow they both needed to limit their spoiling of the children.

Linda looked out the kitchen window, smiling as she noticed the melting snow. It was a harsh winter with large snowstorms that reminded her of when the twins were born. Finally, March rolled around and the snow was melting. She was happy that it was finally warming up. She and the kids would be able to go outside when they were home all day instead of being cooped up inside. Grace had been begging to go outside as soon as they saw the first inch of grass but it was so wet and cold out still, Linda had reluctantly told her she had to wait until it dried up a bit. Linda heard loud giggles through the open kitchen door. It was just after bathtime for all three kids. Grace was sitting at the kitchen table coloring a picture while Linda cleaned the dinner dishes and wiped the kitchen down. Sam and Faith were playing in the sunroom that had turned into a small playroom when they moved in, while their grandfather read a book and supervised the two of them. Charlie had been picked up by Sean a few hours earlier when he got out of work. Linda put her hands back in the soapy water when she felt Danny slide up behind her.

"Hi." He smiled putting his arms around her waist.

"Hey, you." Linda grinned, "Want to dry the dishes?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm very busy." Danny glanced behind him to see if his father was around before slowly sliding his hand under his wife's shirt tracing small nonsense shapes into her skin.

"Busy?" Linda laughed softly, "Busy doing what?" 

"Busy trying to turn you on so that when the kids go to bed but before I go to work you'll sleep with me." Danny whispered in her ear.

Linda laughed, "Oh okay. Is that why you're so eager to get the kids in bed?"

"The sooner they go to bed the sooner we can go to bed." Danny grinned.

"Tell you what." Linda dried her hands off, "You finish the dishes, and I'll go put kids to bed. Then you can take me to bed." She turned in his arms.

"How about we skip the dishes, tell the kids they can stay up and watch TV and we sneak upstairs." Danny suggested.

Linda leaned close to Danny's ear, "You want to know what I think is really hot?" She tried to contain her laugh as she felt Danny nod his head. Linda pinched her husband's butt, "The water in the sink. Don't forget to scrub the pan." Linda kissed her husband quickly before ducking out of his arms. 

"That's not playing fair." Danny watched as Linda and Grace cleaned up her crayons and coloring book.

"Say goodnight to Daddy." Linda ushered their daughter over before going to collect Sam and Grace.

Danny hugged Grace tight, "Goodnight Ladybug. When you wake up Daddy will be home with a special treat if you go right to sleep for Mommy."

"Okay, Daddy." Grace nodded her head, "Do you spway for monters?" Grace asked. Ever since they caught Monsters Inc. on TV last week Grace refused to sleep unless her room was checked for monsters. Danny had found that a spray bottle of water that he labeled Monster Spray, did the trick for his daughter to sleep soundly each night.

"Yes. I sprayed for monsters. There are no monsters in your room. I promise." Danny kissed her cheek, "I love you." Danny said to his oldest daughter. She was growing up so fast. At five-and-a-half years old she was already learning so much. Danny almost couldn't believe how big she was.

"Daddy! Wook it!" Sam ran up to his Daddy holding a new Matchbox car his grandfather had given him.

"Wow. I like your new police car." Danny smiled.

"It go nite-nite." Sam smiled. Linda smiled watching the kids hug their father goodnight.

"Okay. Go park it in the garage so it can go to sleep and then you go to sleep. Be a good boy for Mommy. Okay?" Danny kissed his four-year-old son's cheek. He turned his attention to Faith, "And you my little sunshine. No sleeping in Mommy and Daddy's bed tonight. You have your own bed. Okay?" He and Linda had been trying to break Faith of a new habit. She'd wake up in the middle of the night and cry until Linda or Danny relented and let her sleep between the two of them. 

Faith stuck her bottom lip out, "I wike Mommy Daddy bed."

"I know but you have to sleep in your own bed tonight. If you sleep in your own bed all night you can have a special treat in the morning for breakfast. Sound good?" Danny bribed her.

"Okay, Daddy." Faith hugged him tightly.

"I love you all." Danny hugged all three of his small children tight before kissing them each one last time.

"Love you, Daddy!" They chimed back with happy smiles on their faces.

"C'mon. Let's let Daddy finish the dishes while I tuck you in." Linda called all three kids, carefully taking them upstairs to their bedrooms. When they'd moved in over the winter, they weren't entirely sure where they were going to put everyone. There was more than enough rooms to put Faith and Grace in separate bedrooms but after they tried it for a week they found both girls sneaking into each other's rooms at night. They liked sharing so Danny and Linda put them back together. Sam took his father's old bedroom which warmed Linda's heart to know that their youngest son would grow up in the same room his father had. One bedroom had been set up as a spare for whoever needed it with a playpen in the corner for when Charlie slept overnight. Linda and Danny took the second largest bedroom which Linda was thankful had a half-bath added when Henry had first moved in, while Frank stayed in the master bedroom.

After reading through "Goodnight, Goodnight, Construction Site" four times, the kids were finally asleep. All in their own beds and their own rooms. Linda walked into her bedroom and smiled. On top of the dresser was a small vase of flowers. Danny must have gone to the florist when he ran out to the grocery store earlier that afternoon. Linda walked over to admire them. She turned her head when she heard Danny slip inside the room behind her and shut the door.

"They're beautiful." She grinned, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Danny took her hand in his.

"You really should stop spoiling me like this." Linda smiled.

"I like seeing you smile." Danny said honestly.

"That's very sweet but seriously, you and your father need to stop with the gifts for the kids and I. I love you. And I appreciate every sweet gesture from you. God knows I love when you do things like this. But in regards to the kids. You both need to tone it down." She followed Danny to their bed.

"But he can't be the only one that buys them stuff." Danny tried to argue that he only bought for the kids because his father did.

"He's their grandfather. He's going to spoil to some extent but I have a feeling you both are trying to outdo each other. So why don't you save it for their birthdays and holidays and special occasions instead of just because it's Wednesday." Linda grinned.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yes Dear." He smirked.

"I'm being serious." Linda said to him.

"I know. I'll talk to him about it. We'll do better. Can we move on from talking about my father? I have far more interesting things on my mind." Danny pulled her into his lap.

"Oh? Like what?" Linda wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Like time." Danny smiled.

"Time?" Linda expected an entirely different answer.

"Yeah. Like how I only have a couple hours before work so how many minutes will it take to get you naked?" Danny grinned cheekily.

"I'll start counting. Ready. Go!" Linda laughed loudly as Danny took the challenge to heart. Danny sweetly made love to his wife before leaving her with a light kiss to her cheek as she slept soundly in their bed. Neither one of them particularly liked when he worked the night shift. But he had to admit. Since moving in, he felt better knowing she was home safe with his father nearby, more than he'd ever felt with her and the kids home alone. Even after they installed the alarm system. Danny didn't trust it half as much as he trusted his father to protect Linda and the kids. Danny drove to work with his wife on his mind not knowing that the perp he'd be chasing tonight would hit close to home. That the whole Reagan family would be woken up with a phone call Danny never imagined he'd have to make.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Partner." Danny walked into the precinct with a smile on his face.

Beaz turned her head, "Danny Reagan, happy to be working a night shift? Fight with the wife?"

Danny laughed, "Nope. No fight at all. It's going to be a good night tonight Beaz." Danny barely sat at his desk before it rang, "See that?" He smiled picking it up, "Reagan." Danny jotted down a few notes, "We'll be right there." He hung up the phone, "Alright. Let's go." Danny grinned.

Beaz sighed wishing they weren't working so late and followed her partner out to the sedan. They were being called out to investigate a body of a young female found in the back ally of a strip club. When Danny and Beaz pulled up there was a crowd gathering around.

Danny walked over to the first officer one the scene, "What do we got?" He asked. Danny followed the officer behind the yellow tape and into the alley.

"Witnesses say they heard a commotion outside. The victim and another female were arguing. The altercation escalated. The victim threw the first punch the other female hit back, resulting in a dead body." The officer said.

"We know anything about the other female? Where's she at?" Danny asked.

"We're still trying to secure the scene and locate her. No one has a clear picture or a good description. White, young, early to mid-twenties, short brown hair, average height, average build." The officer said.

"Because finding a college brunette won't be hard at all." Danny sighed. He walked over to the body and looked at it, "This looks like blunt force trauma. We got a murder weapon?" He asked.

"Still searching." The officer pointed around, "It's not really the best area a to get a good ID."

Danny nodded his head, "Right." He stood up and looked around the crowd to see if he could pick out someone that looked like they knew more than they were telling police. That's when he heard a commotion down the street.

"STOP! POLICE!" An officer was running after a young woman who was fleeing the scene.

"Let's go!" Beaz ran across the street with Danny behind her to cut the woman off at the next block.

"POLICE!" They shouted again. Beaz saw the woman toss her purse away as she ran down the street as fast as she could. She looked over as Danny ran down an alley to get in front of the woman before she could slip away. Danny stepped out of the alley grabbing the woman around the waist, "STOP! POLICE!" He yelled keeping his arms around the woman.

"Uncle Danny!" She shouted in surprise.

Danny pulled the hood to her jacket down so he could see her face, "Nicky?!" He put his gun in his holster. Danny looked up as officers and Beaz ran towards them with their guns out, "STOP! STAND DOWN!" He kept one hand on Nicky's arm and put another up to back everyone away, "What the Hell are you doing out here Nicky!?" Danny asked.

"Please don't tell my mom." Nicky started to cry. Danny looked at his niece not knowing what to think. She was wearing a short mini-skirt that just barely showed under her coat. Her coat was unzipped showing off the tight, low cut top she was wearing. Her tall stiletto heels made her seem inches taller than she actually was only to be accented by the black thigh high stockings she wore.

"I'm going to ask you again. What the Hell are you doing out here, Nicky?!" Danny didn't let go of her arm as he tried to control his anger at seeing his niece dressed so provocatively.

"Nothing!" Nicky tried to yank herself away, "I was just, I was out with some friends." She lied.

"That's not an answer Nicky!" Danny yelled at her, "What are you dressed like this for?!"

"Danny!" Beaz yelled, "You need to see this!" She pointed to the purse Nicky had tossed in a bush during her run.

"What is it?!" He asked not letting Nicky go.

"You really should come see this!" Beaz yelled at him, "And get her in a car before we get a bigger crowd!" She noticed the crowd gathering around them getting bigger by the second.

"Get in the car." Danny was furious with his niece.

"Please, Uncle Danny. Please." Nicky started shaking in fear.

"Sit down, Nicky." Danny put her in the back of a patrol car and shut the door, "She doesn't move." He told the officer standing by. Danny walked over to Beaz, "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is?" He looked at the baggie of white powder in his partner's hand.

"I'm betting it is." Beaz frowned, "What's she doing here anyway?"

"I don't know." Danny looked back at the squad car, "Let's get her to the precinct and find out what's going on." Danny and Beaz walked to the patrol car where Nicky sat inside, "Let's go." Danny opened the door, "You're coming with us."

"Uncle Danny...." Nicky started to say.

"Nicky, don't say another word." Beaz tried to tell her, "Just come with us." Beaz and Danny ushered Nicky into the sedan.

"But!" Nicky started to talk again.

"Nicky Reagan-Boyle. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you before and during any questioning, if you request one. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?" Beaz read Nicky her rights.

"Yeah but..." Nicky started to say.

"Nicky! You have the right to remain silent. You should use it." Beaz said to her.

"But Uncle Danny!" Nicky tried to talk again.

"Nicky! Shut up!" Danny yelled at her. He knew it was harsh but the less she said the better he'd be able to help her. She was already being arrested for possession. He didn't want to see what would happen if she incriminated herself.

* * *

 Danny paced outside the interrogation room hating the phone call he was being forced to make. He wasn't surprised when the phone picked up on the second ring, "Hey. You need to get Erin down here." Danny said to his father.

"What's wrong?" Frank woke up hearing his daughters name.

"I've got Nicky in interrogation. She was seen fleeing a murder scene and when we found her purse dumped in the bushes we found drugs in it." Danny sighed, "She's okay. I got her. But she's facing possession and it looks really bad that she ran from the scene. So far no witnesses place her at the scene but she fits the general description of being involved in an altercation with the victim."

"You question her?" Frank asked.

"No, but she won't shut up. She keeps telling me not to call Erin but she needs a lawyer. I'm trying to hold off talking to her as long as I can." Danny said honestly.

"I'll be there with Erin." Frank said ending the phone call not knowing what to do about his granddaughter.

Danny opened the door to the interrogation room, "You need anything?"

"Uncle Danny, just let me tell you what happened!" Nicky started to talk.

"Nicky! You can't talk to me right now. If you talk to me you can get in a lot of trouble." Danny explained.

"But I didn't kill her!" Nicky yelled, "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Then what's the cocaine doing in your purse?" Danny asked her. He'd never been more upset with his niece in her life.

"That's...nothing." Nicky sighed.

"Nicky. It's cocaine. Are you on this?" Danny asked her, "You're a smart girl Nicky. I know you know better."

"Look, it's just to get through finals. It's not a big deal." Nicky shrugged her shoulders.

"Not a big deal?!" Danny sat down with Beaz beside him. If Nicky was going to talk no matter how many times Danny tried to keep her quiet he might as well ask questions.

"Like you or Mom or Uncle Jamie or Aunt Linda or anyone of you guys, never smoked a joint or tried something when you were in college." Nicky rolled her eyes.

"No. I haven't. Your aunt hasn't either. Or your mother. Or your uncle. Or your grandfather or great-grandfather. Even your Uncle Joe never smoked a joint." Danny told her.

"And you think Jack is so innocent?" Nicky spat out as she folded her arms across her chest.

"No, I don't. But I also know he's not stupid. Neither are you. You going to tell me what the cocaine is doing in your purse?" He asked again.

"I told you. It's just to get through finals and then I'll be done with it." Nicky sighed.

"You want to explain why you ran?" Danny wondered what her thought process was.

"Because like you said, I'm not stupid. There's cocaine in my purse." She admitted it was hers.

"You work at that club?" Danny asked her.

"You can't tell my mom." Nicky shook her head, "She'll kill me."

"Nicky, it's past that. Tell me. Do you work there? What about that girl that was killed tonight?" Danny tried to piece as much together as he could.

"It's just sometimes. The shorter your skirt the more you make and I needed some extra cash to score the coke." Nicky was so out of it, she didn't realize exactly what she was saying. Between the drugs, she'd done before ethe police arrived and the alcohol she'd consumed she wasn't thinking properly or she'd have kept quiet.

"And the girl?" Danny asked.

"That's Max. She was like the top of the girls. There's a lot of girls that have problems with her. Including me. But I didn't kill her. I slapped her but I didn't kill her." Nicky shook her head. That's when she saw her grandfather and mother outside the window of the interrogation room, "You called her?"

"I had no choice." Danny said. Danny got up from the table and walked into the hall to talk to Erin and Frank about what was going on and the next steps for Nicky. She could be out on bail in the morning but until then would have to sit in lockup overnight. The three Reagans looked at Nicky who was fuming inside the room as her family stood outside. Each one wishing this night never happened. That the choices Nicky made never led to this. Not knowing that this was just the beginning of a winding road that would nearly tear the Reagan's apart.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here Dad?" Jack looked up from his textbook to see his father walking towards him on campus. It was early in the morning before Jack's first class. He needed to study last minute for the exam he was taking in forty-five minutes, "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah. Everyone's fine. How are you?" Danny sat across from his son at the cafe table Jack was studying at. Danny had been at work all night trying to figure out how Nicky was connected to the murder,  _if_ she was connected at all.

"I'm not five anymore. I know when you're here fishing for something." Jack said, "What's wrong?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Danny said.

"With Detective Beaz waiting by the car?" Jack waved to Beaz who was standing outside.

"Can I ask you a question. Man to man. Not as your dad or as a cop but just a hypothetical question." Danny tried to beat around the bush. He didn't want to come right out and ask if Jack was doing drugs. If he was smart he'd say no. If he was stupid he'd lie and say no. Danny wasn't sure which option was better when no was the only answer even if the answer was yes.

"Sure." Jack closed his book, giving up on studying.

"If someone you knew for a long time. A friend you've had around for a while, offered you some pot. What's your first reaction? Now that you're on your own and living your own life." Danny asked.

"I feel like this is a trick question." Jack stated.

"No, no trick. I'm just trying to....get some insight on a case." Danny said to his son.

"So you think that me, a kid who grew up in a family of cops is the right kid to ask about smoking pot?" Jack wondered where this conversation came from.

"You're an average college kid." Danny said.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume you heard something or saw something. First, I'm pro-legalizing pot for a lot of reasons. Second, no. I haven't touched it. I don't smoke it and when my friend came over with it I yelled at her and told her that I wouldn't say anything to anyone but she couldn't' bring it to my apartment. That's not cool." Jack said.

"Who is your friend?" Danny asked.

"Dad. C'mon. I'm not going to rat anyone out." Jack shook his head, "They left with their pot and haven't brought it back. As far as I know they stopped smoking it anyway. She told me it was a one-time thing."

"Jack. I need you to tell me if your friend is Nicky." Danny said seriously.

"I told her I wouldn't say anything." Jack said.

"And you didn't. But she's in trouble. So if she was using pot, I need to know when she started using to help her." Danny explained.

"What happened? Is she okay? Did she get hurt at that stupid club she went to? She's been hanging out with this girl Tasha, who introduced Nicky to this club she goes to. It's an over twenty-one strip club and Tasha is one of the girls that dances. She told Nicky she could do it too for quick cash. I told her it's stupid. Get a real job. I mean, even Sean has a real job and he's doing just fine on his own with Charlie. Nicky could find a job. Really easy. But she wanted to see what it was like. So I went with her the first time so she wasn't alone and told her I wasn't going back again. Everyone is high or drunk and it just felt off. She said she wasn't going back either but I saw her talking to Tasha the other day and I think she's still going. Is she okay? Did some guy hurt her?" Jack rambled.

"No. No one hurt her. She's alright." Danny assured his son, "Do you know anyone she talked about named Max?"

"Yeah. She's like the manager for the girls that dance I think. Tasha talks a lot about her." Jack said.

"Why didn't you ever bring this up? To me, your mother? Anyone?" Danny asked.

"We're not kids anymore. We have our own lives and Nicky was fine. She said she only smoked the pot once and the leftover was in her purse when she came over that time. So I let it go and with the club, she said she wasn't going back." Jack defended himself.

"jack. Max was killed last night. Nicky was at the club and fled the crime scene with cocaine in her purse." Danny told his son, "I need all the details and people that could be involved in this." Danny insisted.

"I have Tasha's number but I'm not sure what else I have that would help." Jack tried to think hard about every detail.

"That helps." Danny pulled his phone out, "What's the number?" 

"867-5309." Jack read it off to his father.

"Hey, Jack!" A short, long-haired blonde girl walked over to him. She kissed his cheek, "I didn't think I was going to see you this early." She smiled. Danny grinned and cleared his throat, "Shit! Sorry! Hi! I wasn't even paying attention! Oh my God! Did my Dad send a cop after you?!" 

Jack turned red from the tips of his ears down his neck, "No, uh, Kathleen, this is my Dad. Dad, this is Kathleen. We're kind-of....dating."

"Right..." Kathleen smiled as the light clicked on, "He's the detective."

"Yeah." Jack nodded his head. This wasn't exactly how he was planning on telling his parents about the girl he was seeing.

"It's nice to meet you, Detective." She held out her hand to shake Danny's.

"Please, Danny is fine." He smiled at his son's embarrassment, "Is your father a cop as well?" He asked wondering about her earlier comment.

"Yeah. But um, not NYPD. He's Massachusetts State Police." Kathleen smiled, "My parents live in Boston. I'm just here for school." She told him.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Danny grinned, "You know, once this work thing clears up, Jacks mother and I would love to take the two of you out to dinner or have you over the house."

"I'm sure you would." Jack nodded his head, "I'll call Mom about it later." 

"Yeah. You should do that." Danny stood from his seat, "I'll let the two of you get on with your day. Jack, I'll talk to you later. Call if you think of anything and call your mother. Kathleen, it was very nice to meet you. Hopefully, we'll see more of you around." Danny patted Jack's shoulder before walking out of the cafe waiting to call Linda about Jack and his new girlfriend but also needing to talk to Tasha and find out what she knew about Max and Nicky and the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first fake phone number I thought of is Jenny's but it works here too. LOL


	4. Chapter 4

"People Versus Nicole Reagan-Boyle!" The court called out. Nicky walked to the defense table with her lawyer at her side. Erin had tried talking to the DA but they had no choice but to press charges. They'd agreed to a deal but Nicky wouldn't take it. If she talked about what happened to Max they would consider community service and toss the drug charge provided she attended Narcotics Anonymous and paid a fine. But Nicky just kept saying she didn't do anything and it wasn't her fault. Erin had gotten Nicky the best lawyer she could in less than twenty-four hours. Erin sat next to Linda in court. Frank stayed at work trying to figure out any clue Danny may have missed so far in the case while Jamie was sent on a scavenger hunt to talk to everyone who worked at the club.

"Your honor, we request the defendant be held without bail. No doubt the court knows exactly which family she is connected to. It would be very easy for Mrs. Reagan-Boyle to slip out of the state before sentencing." The DA prosecuting the case said.

"Your honor. My client is willing to be remanded into the custody of her mother who is an ADA with this here court system. Her family is full of NYPD and includes Commissioner Reagan. This isn't anything anyone in the family is happy about but no one will let my client not show up for court. After all, it was her uncle, Detective Reagan, who arrested her and interrogated her." Nicky's lawyer said.

"Oh my God I'm not going anywhere!" Nicky sighed loudly.

The judge cleared her throat, "Mrs. Reagan-Boyle you might want to keep your mouth closed for the duration of this hearing. I don't like snippy little girls who think the world owes them something because this is the first offense. Control your client." The judge told Nicky's lawyer, "Due to the nature of the crime and where your client was found with the drugs in her possession, and her obvious lack of care for the system, I feel that letting her go on her own recognizance is irresponsible. The defendant will be held on bail of five thousand dollars, she will render her passport to the court should she post bail. That is all." The judge banged her gavel and watched as Nicky rolled her eyes not caring who saw.

"Oh my God." Erin breathed deeply, "What the Hell was she thinking?"

Linda shook her head, "I don't know, Erin." Linda put her hand on Erin's back as they walked out of the courtroom, "We'll figure this out. All of us."

Erin shook her head, "Not Danny. He'll be no help." Erin was ticked that Danny arrested her daughter. She'd tried to help her brother with everything over the years and this was how he repaid her? By arresting her daughter? It was less than half a gram of cocaine on her. He could have just 'not' seen it. But he had to bring her in. Now Nicky would have a felony on her record if she didn't make a deal for it to go away.

"What do you mean? This isn't Danny's fault." Linda defended her husband.

"He's the one that arrested Nicky in the first place!" Erin huffed.

"Because she ran from a murder scene and had cocaine in her purse then admitted it was hers!" Linda yelled back.

"He should have just let it go!" Erin's blood started to boil.

"He was doing his job, Erin!" Linda told her.

"Yes because Danny's always done his job by the book right?" Erin crossed her arms over her chest.

"He might toe the line but he doesn't cross it. And maybe if Nicky didn't flee he wouldn't have chased her and found the drugs." Linda said getting irritated with Erin.

"So it's all Nicky's fault?!" Erin asked.

"Yes!" Linda nodded her head, "Her drugs, her confession, her running away that caused her to be chased. All her fault." Linda took a deep breath, "Look, I get it. It's hard when your kid screws up but you've got to let her fall on her own sword here or she'll never learn."

"Like you did with Sean? Like how you let Sean go on his own to take care of his bastard child?" Erin said, her voice filled with rage.

"Excuse me?!" Linda's eyes went wide, "That's my grandchild and no matter what I'll always do whatever I can to help him. And Sean  _is_ out on his own. He has a job, school and takes care of his kid."

"In a house, he doesn't pay rent for!" Erin guffawed.

"That's not anyone else's problem. He pays bills he needs to pay and takes care of his kid. He doesn't ride free through college like Nicky or you did. Maybe that's why she's starting to do drugs. No responsibility." Linda took a step away from Erin getting madder by the second.

"Yeah well, at least my kid didn't pop a kid out at eighteen like yours." Erin rolled her eyes.

"No, but it's surprising since her mother has slept with half of New York City by now." Linda threw back at Erin.

"It's more surprising that your boys didn't take after their father with his anger issues." Erin said insultingly, "When you see Danny later tell him thanks for screwing up Nicky's life. This charge won't go away and it's his fault. He just took any chance his own niece had, at a good life away from her."

"Screw you, Erin!" Linda yelled, "My husband did his job. It's not his fault Nicky had drugs on her!" Linda walked away from Erin in a rage. She didn't have to listen to Erin get pissed because Danny was right. Linda knew her husband was right with the arrest. No one wanted to see Nicky go to jail or be in trouble like this but it wasn't anyone elsees fault but Nicky's. She was a grown woman. And the second she chose to run, was the second that sealed her fate. Linda wasn't going to let Erin try to pin this on Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny Reagan had seen every side of his wife. He'd seen her happy, sad, scared, loving, even terrified, but he'd never quite seen her  _this_ angry before. He walked into the kitchen that evening while stopping by the house to shower, change, eat and run back to work only to find Linda pounding chicken breasts with a meat tenderizer on the butcher's block. She took the meat and sliced it roughly with the knife before tossing it into the frying pan before pounding another chicken breast out.

"Babe? I think it's dead. We can eat it if you cook it." Danny carefully walked over to where his wife stood, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong?!" Linda turned to look at him. Her eyes red from crying earlier from being so mad at Erin.

"That was not the correct question to ask you was it?" Danny made a mental note of not ever asking her 'what's wrong' when she held a meat tenderizer in her fist.

"No! It wasn't!" She turned her attention back to the meat she was preparing. She picked up the knife and sliced the chicken, "You know what your sister said today?" She waved her hands in the air momentarily forgetting about the knife, "She's apparently more concerned with our son having a child so young but not about her own kid and her cocaine habits. Also about how we should be grateful that our boys didn't learn how to handle anger since she thinks you have an anger  _problem_." Linda flinched a hand away as the knife sliced just a little too close to her other thumb, "And then! She had the balls to tell me that you screwed up Nicky's life! As if Nicky didn't do it herself the second she decided cocaine sounded like a good idea!" Linda talked with her hands again.

Danny grabbed his wife's wrist firmly seeing how she hadn't noticed where she was waving a sharp knife, "Honey! No more sharp objects for you." He took the knife from her hands, "How about I cut this up while you tell me what happened today?" He tried to calm his wife down. 

Linda took a few moments to wash her hands clean before sighing, "She's just....so...condescending and bitchy!" Linda grumbled, "Like she thinks the world owes her everything!"

Danny cut up the remaining chicken before washing his hands as well, "She's the only girl. She got her own way a lot growing up." Danny said.

"That doesn't mean she can blame you for something tat you had no control over!" Linda said, "And how dare she say Sean is like Nicky? Our boys aren't stupid enough to turn to drugs. You know, no matter what Nicky does it's like Erin lets her off with it because she's Nicky but God forbid our kids do something and Erin thinks she knows best and our kids are the ones that have problems and screw up. But her angel child never does. It's insane!" Linda complained, "You haven't stopped working this case since you caught it. Doesn't she see how much you're trying to help Nicky but no one can help someone who doesn't want to help themselves." Linda leaned against the countertop, "I hate that she thinks you have an anger problem." Linda had seen Danny's temper. More than once. But she'd never felt unsafe with him. And anyone who truly knew Danny would know that he'd never bring anger into his home like that. The fact that Erin even implied it was a possibility made Linda's blood run hot. With the abuse, she'd suffered as a child and the trauma's she'd gone through as an adult, she hated that anyone could ever think, for even a second, that Danny could cause her pain like that.

"I know." Danny put his hands on his wife's waist.

"And that she could ever say something about the boys being angry like that with women." Linda pressed her lips together in a tight line.

"They won't be. And our girls are strong like their mother. And whoever they date will have the fear of God put in them when they meet me." Danny pulled Linda into his arms. He saw her quickly swipe tears fro her eyes wondering if this was the reason she'd been crying today. He held her tightly.

"It felt like she was not just commenting on you but..." Linda tried to find the right words, "Like she was questioning our relationship and how we raise our kids." 

"That's not her place." Danny said, "We love each other. Our kids are all, happy, and healthy. So it doesn't matter what she thinks is right or wrong or what we should or shouldn't do.  Or even if she thinks I have a problem with anger. It's not her place."

"And then she just kept saying everything was your fault. As if Nicky is innocent." Linda sighed as she relaxed in her husband's arms.

"She feels the need to blame someone. It's not right. And she needs to let Nicky own up to her own mistakes." Danny dropped a kiss to the top of Linda's head. He held her for a few moments while dinner finished cooking on the stove before sitting down with his family to eat. Reluctently he was called away before everyone was finished. But with a kiss to each of the kids, and extra kisses for his wife, he was headed back to the 54th precinct with leftovers for him and Beaz in hand to work another long night on the case. Even if Erin blamed him for Nicky's mistakes. There was still a dead college girl to find justice for. Detective Danny Reagan might be a hardass but he was nothing if not thorough in his job. He wasn't going to let more time pass while a murderer walked the streets of New York City feeling as if they got away with it.


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Friday evening rolled around Danny Reagan found himself beyond frustrated. Every lead he and Beaz tracked somehow led right back to Nicky. According to the few witnesses they found, Nicky and Max were out back fighting over the cocaine found in Nicky's purse. Nicky had bought it but Max tried to steal it from Nicky. That's when they heard screaming and loud banging out back only to find Max lying on the ground, dead from being hit in the head. The cause of death was blunt force trauma. Witnesses say they saw Nicky shove Max into the wall where she hit the dumpster corner and fell to the ground. Other's say there was a man in the alley after Nicky fled and he caused the blunt force trauma. With the two different accounts of what happened and Nicky still not cooperating things weren't looking good for the young Reagan.

"There has to be something here." Danny sighed, "I know Nicky screwed up. I know she has a problem with the drugs but she can't have actually killed someone. Not unless it was an accident." 

"I don't know Reagan. It doesn't feel right to me that she knows nothing." Beaz said.

"She definitely knows something. But what it is I'm not sure." Danny frowned. He and Beaz were reading through the case files when he heard a familiar voice yell out.

"Dad!" Jack yelled.

Danny's head snapped up, "Jack! What are you doing here?!" Danny stood as his son ran over to him, "You okay?!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Jack stood for a moment to catch his breath. He'd run from the parking lot through the rain into the precinct.

"What's wrong?" Danny guided Jack to his chair.

"You should see this." Jack pulled out his phone and played a video.

* * *

 

Nicky was standing next to Tasha on the sidewalk outside a pizza place the Reagan's all frequented.

"They won't find out he was there." Nicky said to Tasha, "Don't worry about it. They think I did it anyway and it's my first offense so since she hit me first I'll get like nothing. It's not a big deal."

"Are you sure? J.R. can't go back there. He won't make it. He was already in prison too long and juvie a long time ago. They'll put him away forever." Tasha said.

Nicky looked around before pulling out a small compact mirror. She poured a small amount of white powder on the mirror before snorting, "Look. It's fine. Don't worry about it." Nicky wiped her nose, "Thanks." She handed Tasha the baggie back before putting the mirror in her pocket, "My family is driving me nuts. I needed that."

"You take the wrap for J.R. and there's more where it comes from. Plus that down payment he promised you." Tasha grinned, "You sure you're cool with this?"

"I'm a family of cops. I'm untouchable." Nicky gloated.

"I don't know. Those guys at the club sure like to touch." Tasha laughed.

"I'll rephrase. I'm untouchable unless I'm paid well." Nicky looked nervously around her while the two girls talked.

"Well, no doubt J.R. will pay well when you're done with this." Tasha said, "Thanks, Nicky. I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you."

"No worries. It's what we Reagan's do. We help our friends." Nicky hugged Tasha, "I have to get back home before my mother wonders what I'm doing out for too long. It's ridiculous. You'd think she thought I was a child."

"You sure it's worth it?" Tasha asked.

"Fifty grand? Oh, it's worth it." Nicky nodded her head before heading the direction of her Mom's apartment complex.

* * *

"How did you get this?" Danny asked Jack.

"Sean and I were meeting there for dinner. He said Mom couldn't watch Charlie today so he had him earlier than normal for a Friday. We figured it was kid friendly. I saw Tasha and Nicky there outside and heard them talking about J.R." Jack said.

"Who is J.R.?" Beaz asked.

"This guy that hangs out with the sorority girls. He's probably like in his early thirties. But he's always trying to get into the girls pants. He tried to get Kathleen to go upstairs at a party and when she refused he tried to pull her up anyway. But she kicked him in the nuts and ran away. He's a creep. Nicky shouldn't be near him. Rumor has it that he's sleeping with girls and paying them. Like escorts sort of. He works at the club Nicky went to that one time. The one Tasha works at." Jack said.

"We should talk to this guy." Danny said, "Can you send me that video?" 

"Yeah." Jack nodded his head.

"Why did you take the video?" Beaz asked.

"Because she's my cousin and J.R. is a bad guy to be around." Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"What's he look like?" Danny asked.

"He's really tall, heavyset. Could probably play linebacker if he gained more muscle and lost the fat. Lately, he's been walking around with this goatee thing the girls have all been talking about." Jack said.

"Tasha said he's in the system. You think if you look through some photos you could point him out?" Beaz wondered if Jack would be willing to try and ID J.R. through a photo lineup.

"Sure. I can try." Jack nodded his head.

"Alright. Sit here. I'm going to call your mother and let her know you're with me so she's not looking for you to come home anytime soon." Danny pulled his cell phone out to call his wife, hoping this owuld be the break in the case they'd been looking for.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Jeremiah Rhodes!" Danny walked into the club and up to the bar where they were told they'd find Jeremiah Rhodes, also known as, J.R.

"Yeah. Can I help you?" A tall, large man walked over from behind the counter, "I'm Jeremiah Rhodes."

Danny and Beaz flashed their shields, "We'd like a moment of your time."

"Oh, cmon! I ain't do nothing!" J.R. rolled his eyes, "I'm staying outta trouble. Like I said I would."

"So answer a few questions for us." Beaz said.

"Fine." J.R. nodded his head.

"Do you know the girl that killed outside your club earlier this week?" Danny asked.

"Like I told ya already. It's Maxine but we's all called her Max. She was one of my girls. I don't know what happened to her or what someone did but I know it's Max." J.R. said.

"Your girls snort before each dance or was that just for Max?" Beaz wondered.

"If they did...recreational pharmaceuticals on their own time before coming here who am I to police that. I ain't the cops. And I ain't no snitch." J.R. told them.

"You know this girl?" Danny held up a photo of Nicky.

"Yeah. That's Sticky Nicky." J.R. smiled, "Get it? She the type of girl that you get a dance from and she'll stick with you all night long. Plus I hear she freaky. I hear someone took her home and found out just how sticky she can get."

Danny had to hold himself back from punching J.R. His sister might be ticking him off and his niece might be spoiled and doing illegal drugs but it was still family and no one should talk like that about any woman let alone a Reagan woman, "She works here too?" Danny asked for confirmation.

"Yeah. Sticky Nicky was Max's girl. She and Tasha worked together a lot." J.R. confirmed Nicky's employment status.

"Max have any problems with her or Tasha?" Beaz asked.

"Some, but Max was good at punish-...handling her girls." J.R. tried to cover the word 'punished' after he started to say it.

"Any idea what happened the night Max was murdered?" Danny asked.

"Word has it that Sticky Nicky and Max got into it over some money. Max hit her, and Sticky Nicky didn't like that. So she went wild and kicked Max's ass. I hear she's looking at a long sentence. Guess ya'll found coke on her too. But she's a first timer. She's still a virgin. Well at least for goin behind bars." J.R. laughed.

"You know Tasha's doing drugs with Nicky?" Beaz asked wanting to hear what J.R. would say about it.

"Tasha's my girl. She ain't doin nothin. She's not gonna blow me goin back there, just to score." J.R. didn't belive them.

Beaz stepped away as her phone rang. After a few moments, she walked back over to Danny and J.R., "Thank you for your time. We'll let you know if we need anything else." She said, "We have to go." 

Danny followed his partner out wondering what the phone call was about. He never imagined another Reagan was in the back of a police car.

* * *

When Danny heard that his wife was being held on the side of the road by the NYPD his first thought was that something had happened. It couldn't be a car accident because they would have told him that. He figured her car broke down or something minor happened where they were keeping her safe. He never imagined what he pulled up to. Linda was sitting in the back of a patrol car with an officer in the front of it while another officer stood near her vehicle, and two more patrol units were in front of the car keeping the area secure. Danny noticed the ambulance off to the side and grew more concerned.

"What's going on?" Danny rushed over to see the back bumper of the car smashed in along with a broken tail light.

"Detective Reagan. I'm Officer Lora. My partner and I were first on the scene. Your wife called nine-one-one a little bit ago. She was involved in a hit and run. But she's fine. The ambulance is getting ready to leave. They checked her out. She insisted she was fine." The Officer Lora said.

"What about my kids?" Danny asked assuming she'd had the little ones with her.

"No kids in the car, Sir." He said.

"Okay. Why is she in the car?" Danny pointed to the radio car.

"It's cold and it's been about fifteen minutes since we called so we thought she'd be more comfortable sitting somewhere warm till you got here." Officer Lora walked Danny over to his patrol car where his partner was keeping Linda company.

"Danny!" Linda stepped out of the car and into her husband's arms, "Thank God."

"You okay? Did the EMTs look at you? They check everything? You should really go to the ER." Danny frowned seeing a small bump on LInda's head where she hit the steering wheel.

"I'm okay. I promise. It's just a bump on the head and a headache. I'm fine." Linda couldn't' stop shaking. When the car hit her from behind she spun in a circle through crossing traffic. It was a miracle she wasn't hit again before being able to pull over.

Danny shrugged off his coat and put it around Linda assuming she was shivering from the cold, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm okay." Linda nodded her head, "But the car isn't."

"I don't care about the car." Danny shook his head. He breathed a sigh of relief now that he held Linda close, "We got any info on the car that hit her?" Danny asked.

"Checking traffic cameras and anything nearby but nothing yet. Some paint transfer if we find the car and can match it up." Officer Lora told him.

"Okay. This is family. So this goes..." Danny was interrupted by Officer Lora's partner.

"To the top of the line." She smiled, "I've already put a rush on it and called twice, Sir." 

"Thank you." Danny smiled at the rookie officer, "Did you talk to the insurance company?" Danny asked Linda wondering how far she got with the accident claim over the phone.

"I did. That's the tow truck now." Linda said, "I've got my stuff out of the car already." Linda told him.

"Okay. Let's get you home. We can worry about the car tomorrow." Danny felt Linda shudder, "You sure you don't just want to get checked out just in case?" 

"I'm just shaken up. That's all. I'm alright. I promise." Linda clung to her husband.

"Where are the kids?" Danny asked wondering why she was out alone at three in the morning.

"With Frank. I was coming from Statin Island. Charlie threw up and spiked a fever. He's fine, it's just a little bug but it freaked Sean out and he called not knowing what to do. So I asked Frank to keep an eye on the little ones while I ran over to check on Charlie." Linda explained.

"So are you going back to Statin Island or our house?" Danny wasn't sure where Linda was sleeping for the night.

"Our house." Linda pulled Danny's coat tighter around her body.

"Okay." Danny held her close, "Let's go." He put his arm around her waist, "Thank you." Danny shook Officer Lora's hand as well as his partners, "For keeping her safe. Thank you." Danny said sincerely.

"Anytime Detective" Officer Lora smiled, "We'll have TARU give you a call as soon as they get that footage done."

Danny nodded his head while he escorted Linda to the back of the sedan.

"Hey, Linda. You okay?" Beaz asked as Linda sat down.

"Yeah. Just a bump on the head. I'm more irritated that my car is busted now." Linda frowned.

"We'll get it taken care of." Danny smiled at his wife.

"You know what car hit you?" Beaz asked.

"Some little car. Looked like Nicky's little sports car only it was black, not gray." Linda said.

"We'll catch them. And then they'll wish they never tapped your car." Danny shook his head.

"Anything on Nicky's case I can know?" Linda asked.

"Talked to someone at the club and found out Nicky definitely works there," Danny told her.

"That's not surprising." Linda shrugged her shoulders.

"No. It's not. Not at all." Danny frowned wishing they'd made more progress in the case. Danny carefully drove to the precinct before taking his personal vehicle to drive his wife home. Telling Beaz they'd start fresh again in a few hours. Danny noticed how tired his wife was when she fell asleep in the car on the way home from his job. Danny carried his wife inside their home and up to bed praying she was right when she said she was fine. But fine never made Danny feel better. Fine always seemed like that word she used when she didn't want to talk about it. Danny changed into pajamas while thinking about the case and not his wife's hit and run. He would never imagine the two were connected until it was almost too late.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Linda woke up with a large headache. Beside her, Danny was quietly talking to Beaz on the phone. Linda rolled over closer to her husband.

"TARU said it's only a partial plate but they are running it through to see what pops." Danny said, "What about the video of Nicky?" He asked his partner. Linda closed her eyes hoping she could go back to sleep for a few more hours, "Okay. I'll be in shortly." Danny said before ending the phone call. He turned his attention to his wife who was snuggled up beside him.

"Talking to your other woman in our bed?" Linda teased.

"Only to find out what idiot thought hitting your car was a good idea." Danny pulled Linda close, "They got a partial plate. Hopefully, something pops up." Danny carefully touched the swollen bump on Linda's head, "How do you feel?" He asked concerned that she refused to go to the ER.

"Think Frank can help with the kids today so I can sleep?" Linda asked. She didn't want to mention to Danny that she was feeling sick to her stomach as well. It was most likely just from her head wound.

"I'm sure he will." Danny kissed his wife's cheek.

"My head really hurts. I'm really tired." Linda frowned.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Danny asked.

Linda shook her head, "Not much." She put her head on his chest, "You going to work soon?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Are you going to be alright?" Danny rubbed his wife's back.

Linda took a deep breath, "I'll be fine. I just don't feel well. But I'll be okay." Linda promised.

Danny hated to leave his wife when she was hurt. But he had a job to do. And part of that was finding the person that hit his wife's car in the middle of the night. Once Linda was back asleep Danny slipped out of bed. He talked to Frank and left the house after getting the kids up and dressed. Danny was determined to close both cases.

* * *

 Two days later and Linda was feeling a bit better. Her head still looked pretty bad but at least it had stopped throbbing. Linda sat down to Sunday dinner across from Erin with Danny beside her. Nicky's chair sat empty between Erin and Jamie.

After Frank said the blessing Erin was the first to speak, "She's going to do jail time."

"Erin, she's not stupid. She knew the risks." Jamie said trying to keep the peace at the table.

"If Danny had looked the other way she could be here and we could be helping her." Erin said, "It's not the first time Danny would have done that for someone."

"I didn't arrest her Erin. Beaz did." Danny replied.

"You could have told her not to." Erin shook her head.

"But isn't it Dad's job to uphold the law even if it's family?" Jack asked.

"You should stay out of this." Erin told her nephew.

"He can say his piece as log as he stays respectful." Danny said to his sister.

"Really? Did you give Nicky a chance to talk or did you just slap cuffs on her?" Erin asked.

"The evidence points to her being guilty. She admitted guilt. We have another video showing her snorting in broad daylight bragging about how she's untouchable and can take the fall for someone else. You're an ADA. How much more proof do you need?" Danny asked.

"I need you to stop ruining her life! She's screwed up enough without having her uncle turn her back on her!" Erin started to yell and get angry.

"I'm not! But I'm not going to stand by and let someone get away with things like this without consequences!" Danny yelled back at her.

"Keep it civil!" Frank yelled from the other end of the table.

"If Danny did his job the right way he'd realize Nicky was in trouble!" Erin fired back at Danny.

"If Nicky wasn't guilty she wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place!" Danny stood up for the arrest. It might not be his collar but it was a good clean arrest.

"You working on Nicky's case or did you put it on the back burner to work on whoever hit Linda's car the other night?!" Erin asked.

"Both! See because I'm damn good at my job we found out the car that hit Linda is Nicky's car! Now we know she wasn't driving it because she's behind bars so she's good for that but who else has access to it?!" Danny looked at Erin.

"Are you accusing me of hitting Linda's car?!" Erin gasped.

"Been parked at your place for over a week now." Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"No, it hasn't! It's been at NYU!" Erin shook her head, "She lets her friend drive it all the time! Maybe you should accuse her!"

"What friend?" Jack spoke up wondering if he knew them.

"Tasha." Erin answered.

"And that's why I'm good at my job." Danny said much more calmly than he was before.

"You could have still done something for Nicky." Erin shook her head, "This whole family could have helped her."

"Erin. We love Nicky. But she did something wrong. For whatever reason. It doesn't matter. It was wrong and she admitted to it. The drugs were found on her." Jamie said, "What if it was Jack or Sean. What would you think then?"

"That's differant." Erin said.

"How?" Linda asked.

"They're boys. Their life isn't ruined the way a girls life is with a drug charge." Erin reasoned.

"Really? A gender argument?" Linda's mouth dropped open.

"It's not right but it's true." Erin shrugged her shoulders.

"So my kids can go to jail for drugs but yours can't?" Linda asked.

"Danny could call in a million favors and sweep their arrest under the rug." Erin said, "But he won't do that for Nicky."

"None of my cops can do that and if they do they won't have a job anymore." Frank stated.

"You really think I wouldn't force them to learn the same hard lesson Nicky is learning?" Danny asked.

"I'm just saying. It's pretty convenient Jack and Sean are angels and Nicky is the devil." Erin rolled her eyes.

"They aren't angels. Far from it. But they're good boys who made the right choice when it comes to that line. Nicky, unfortunately, crossed it. Now she has to pay for it." Linda said.

"Really a bastard grandkid with one son and the other with a girlfriend that spends more time at his apartment than school and your kids haven't crossed a line?" Erin spat.

"Premarital sex or drug possession? I'd rather know my kids had sex before marriage." Linda defended her family.

"Erin, you don't get to talk about my kids like that." Danny said keeping his voice calm as his blood rushed in his veins.

"But you get to talk about mine?!" Erin gasped, "Fine! You don't want me talking about them, I'll talk about you. And the fact that you are searching for a collar so bad that you'd go after your own niece for it. That the only way you do your job correctly or by the book is if Linda plays the damsel in distress somehow."

"Erin." Frank called her, "It's not Danny's fault Nicky made the wrong choice."

"You know what else Danny?" Erin ignored her father, "If it wasn't for you and your poor choices, and your shitty work as a detective, and your incessant need on being number one your wife wouldn't have been raped, kidnapped, abused, and almost killed!"

"None of that was ever his fault!" Linda yelled at Erin for even bringing the past up at the dinner table.

"ENOUGH!" Frank bellowed, "Erin..."

"You know what? I'm done!" Erin pushed her chair away from the table and stalked out of the room.

"Erin, don't go!" Jamie tried to keep her at the table to work this out civilly.

"Where are you going?" Linda watched as Danny rose from his seat.

"Work." He said. Danny kissed his wife's cheek before walking out of the room. Maybe Erin was right about Linda. After all, the people that hurt his wife were after Danny or targeted by Danny somehow. But she wasn't right about Nicky. This was Nicky's fault and Danny wasn't going to accept blame for it. Now that he knew Tasha had the keys to Nicky's car and that it was Nicky's car that hit Linda's, he had a lead he needed to follow up on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy mothers day! I hope you all have a wonderful day!!! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Danny walked up to the dorms at NYU looking for Tasha. He spotted Nicky's car which was sporting a new black paint job. He and Beaz walked into the dorms in search of Tasha's room. 

"This one." Beaz pointed. She knocked on the door, "Tasha Nelson. Police. Open up." Beaz said.

They heard a scuffle inside the room followed by a yelp then something crash to the floor. Danny and Beaz held their weapons ready for whatever could happen. The door swung open to show Tasha in the doorway with a black eye.

"Can I help you?" She tried to keep the door from being open too far.

"We have a few questions about the car you've been driving around." Danny said, "Anyone else in there?"

"No. I'm alone. Just clumsy. The car's not mine. It's a friends. Ask her about it." Tasha tried to shut the door only to be stopped by Danny's foot.

"We're not done asking questions." He told her, "Sure you're alone?" He questioned.

"What do you want?" Tasha fidgeted on her feet as if she was trying to stand still but couldn't.

"Do you drive the car?" Danny asked Tasha needing her to confirm she drove it before they could bring her to the precinct.

"Sometimes. Why?" She sighed.

"You driving it two nights ago?" Beaz asked.

"What's it to you?" Tasha wondered what the cops wanted.

"That car was involved in a hit and run Friday night. You know anything about it?" Danny asked her.

"I don't think I should say anything anymore." Tasha shut her mouth.

"I think you should come with us." Danny said, "We'll chat more down at the station." 

Beaz took Tasha's arm as she slammed the door shut behind her. Without probable cause, they couldn't enter the room so Danny and Beaz left not knowing that behind the door was J.R. He'd heard the whole thing. He wasn't about to let his 'girl' get in trouble for helping him. They didn't know that taking her in for questioning set a chain of events in motion that would put the Reagan family in danger starting in less than twenty-four hours.

* * *

The following afternoon found Linda Reagan running errands. Her car was still in the shop until it was fixed Frank loaned Linda his personal vehicle to use while he rode to and from work with his whole detail unit. Monday and Wednesday every week, Faith, Sam, and Charlie went to daycare while Grace was at school. It gave them time to socialize and play while Linda had a few hours to herself or to run errands without three or four kids with her. Most of the time was spent running errands and picking kids up on the way home. Occasionally she was able to meet up with Danny for a quick bite to eat. Today, however, she had too long of a to-do list, to even attempt to meet up with her husband. After running to the store, she had to pick up a suit for Frank from the dry cleaners, get home and finish laundry, she wanted to mop the kitchen floor while the kids weren't home, plus air out the house. The weather was warming up and it was a bright sunny day to open the windows and clean.

Linda had just finished putting the bags in the car when she felt goosebumps all over her body. She felt someone press up against her back with a sharp knife of some sort barely touching her, they covered her mouth firmly with their hand.

"Scream and I'll kill you. Got it?" The man whispered in LInda's ear. Linda nodded her head. She tried to think of how to get away but he was too close. He'd pinned her between the car and himself leaving her almost no room to move, "I have a message for you to tell your family. Whoever thinks they can screw with my girl is gonna die. This is all Sticky Nicky's fault. If she just let Max have the coke this wouldn't've happened. I'm a very powerful man. You family don't realize just  _how_ powerful. I _will_ come after Sticky Nicky's family. I _will_ kill all y'all." He pressed the knife into LInda's back just enough to prick her skin, "The accident was Sticky Nicky driving, in her own car." He lied, "Max was killed by Sticky Nicky. It's her fault. She get the prison time. My girl  be let go by the end of the day or I start slashing the throats of the 'untouchable' family. Y'all ain't so untouchable." He grabbed Linda's ass roughly, "See. I touch. My girl ain't out soon, I'll do a lot more touching. Of the boys and the girls in the family. I like sharing the touching." Linda closed her eyes trying not to panic, "Now. You close them eyes of yours. Count to fifty. And then get in your car. Don't  you move a muscle or I'll shoot you with the gun I've got. I ain't gonna miss neither. Understand?" Linda nodded her head hoping that the man would go away. She prayed the security cameras caught the whole thing so when she called Danny they'd be able to find the man quickly. She didn't have any idea what he looked like. Just what he sounded like. He'd come up behind her so quickly and held her so tight she wasn't able to even try and look at him. Linda felt the man walk away from her. She did as he told her and closed her eyes counting to fifty. Once she was done Linda quickly got in the car and drove off. She knew she wasn't headed home but she wasn't sure if she should go far from the grocery store. 

Linda pulled off to the side of the parking lot away from where she was parked. She called Danny's cell phone praying he would pick up, "Danny?" Linda's voice quivered as she spoke his name.

"Linda? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Danny instantly went on alert by the tone in her voice.

"No." She shook her head, "Yeah. I don't know. I just...someone just came up to me...They had a knife or something..." Linda rambled trying to catch her breath.

"Linda. Breathe. Are you hurt? Where are you?" Danny tried to calm her down.

"I was picking up a few things at the store. I had just come out of it." She took a deep breath, "I'm not hurt."

Danny flipped his lights and sirens on in the sedan, speeding towards his wife while he kept her on the phone. Linda watched him screech into the parking lot stopping beside where she had parked Frank's car. Danny almost jumped out of the car to get to his wife who was shaking so much that he grew concerned she was having a panic attack. After hearing everything the man said to her and what happened a CSU team was called in to check the area, and see what they could come up with.

Linda had stayed at Danny's side while he made every phone call imaginable concerning the safety of his family. The store fully cooperated letting Danny and Beaz see the security footage. What it showed them only confirmed that J.R. and Tasha weren't as innocent as they claimed. The man that had pinned Linda was none other than J.R. He hadn't even tried to cover his face or hide from the camera. Once Linda was safely on her way to collect their children and Charlie, Danny and Beaz were on their way to arrest J.R. Hopefully they'd get to the bottom of Max's murder now that Tasha, J.R. and Nicky were locked up.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Danny and Beaz stood outside the interrogation room where J.R. was sitting. They were waiting on the video tape to be handed back to them from TARU before talking to him. Tasha sat in lockup on the hit and run. A traffic camera a few blocks from where she hit Linda caught Tasha's face driving Nicky's car. It was enough to nail her on the accident alone.

"My sister was right." Danny sighed.

"About what?" Beaz asked seeing her partner sulk.

"She said Linda gets hurt because of my job." Danny frowned.

"That's bullshit." Beaz said, "Linda wasn't targeted because of you for this. This was all Nicky. Again. What went wrong with her?" 

"I don't know. She's my niece. I love her but...this is the same crap Linda's brother, Jimmy started getting into after high school. We were good friends. But then Jimmy started going a bit sideways and Linda finally told him that she didn't want him around her or the kids if he wasn't going to straighten himself out." Danny said.

"I didn't know Linda had a brother." Beaz said not hearing Danny mention Linda's family too often.

"And a sister. But there's a big family rift between them. They are the family we see maybe once a year if that." Danny told his partner.

"Yeah. I know all about family problems and not being close with them." Beaz thought of her own family.

"Here's the tape. It's cued up and ready to go." An officer handed Danny the surveillance footage.

"Thanks." Danny nodded his head. He and Beaz entered the room. The fact that J.R. even thought it was in any way acceptable to hold Linda like that, to pin her against the car, to put a knife to her back, to grab her ass, the whole situation made Danny angry. Danny didn't say a word as he set the tape up to play, "You want to explain what you're doing here?" He asked J.R.

"That's one of my girls. We jus' fooling around." J.R. said no knowing the connection between Danny and Linda.

"Excuse me?" Beaz was appalled that J.R. blew it off so easily.

"How about you try  _not_ lying?" Danny said. Even the thought of Linda being connected to J.R. in that way made Danny's stomach turn.

"I ain't a liar." J.R. said.

"Really? Because that's my wife on that tape. That's my wife you touched inappropriately. That's my wife you held with a knife. That's my wife you threatened. Do you want to keep lying about how that's one of your girls? That's  _my_ girl. You touched  _my_ wife and you damn sure better thank Detective Beaz here for saving your life because I'm pretty sure if she wasn't here I'd have kicked your ass so hard you'd never touch another human again let alone  _my_ wife." Danny raged, "I'll ask again. What the  _hell_ are you doing here?" Danny pointed to the screen.

"Delivering a message." J.R. boasted.

"Tasha's going to jail. She hit my wife's car while she was driving, potentially with our children inside, and then sped away. We have photographs to prove it was here. We have you threatening my wife with a deadly weapon. And Nicky on drug charges. Want to bet on who will flip first when we offer a deal to whichever one of you tells us who killed Max?" Danny asked.

"Tasha ain't gonna say nothing. And Sticky Nicky ain't gonna say nothing if she knows what's good for her. And you ain't getting nothing outta me." J.R. crossed his arms.

"Not even for no prison time?" Beaz dangled the deal in front of J.R.

"Lawyer." J.R. smirked, "I said the magic word. Now go fetch. _Lawyer_." He sang the last word as if gloating to the detectives.

"You'll get your lawyer. When he gets here." Danny said knowing he could make the perp wait for a while before calling for a public defender. Danny and Beaz got up from the table to walk out of the room when J.R. stopped them.

"You know Detective. If that's your wife, I'd be more careful on where she is. After all, I don't run a crew alone." J.R. smiled at them.

"What did you just say?" Danny clenched a fist.

"Reagan." Beaz held his arm back.

"I'm just sayin. You think gettin me here is keepin her outta the woods? It ain't. And she gonna be the first to pay for you being a dick to me and my girl." J.R. told him.

"My wife gets hurt and I swear to God nothing will hold me back from ripping your head off." Danny fumed.

"You threatoning me Detective?" J.R. grinned.

"It's not a threat. It's God-damn promise." Danny left the room to call Linda and find out where she was. Something about the way J.R. smiled didn't sit well with him. He needed to check on Linda. He needed to make sure his family was safe. When Danny called Linda's cell phone, Beaz got on the phone with one-PP to get Frank involved. This was now a matter of protecting the Reagan family. Jack would need a car sent to NYU to keep an eye on him, one would be sent to Statin Island to watch over Sean and Charlie, while another was sent to Danny's house to check on Linda. Danny's heart raced when Linda's phone went to voicemail. Not once or twice but all four times he tried calling her. He tried the house phone a few times before getting worried. The next phone call Danny made was to the kid's daycare and to Grace's school to see if Linda had picked them up yet. The daycare reported that Linda hadn't picked up the kids so they'd called Sean when no one was there for Charlie. Sean collected all the kids and said he knew his mom was busy today so he'd let her know she forgot. Grace's school told Danny that she'd taken the bus home and got off with an adult standing at the bus stop waiting for her. Danny called Sean to find that all the children and Sean were safely at the house in Statin Island but Sean couldn't get a hold of his mom. He figured she was just really busy so he left her a message saying he'd get everyone some dinner and either drop kids off later or have them ready for his parents later that night. He knew that if she forgot to pick up Charlie and the twins at daycare she probably wasn't able to get to Grace at the bus stop so Sean was there with the kids before the bus dropped her off.

"Danny. We have a problem." Beaz turned her computer monitor towards Danny, "I pinged her phone and it's at the club."

"She's not there willingly." Danny frowned, "Let's go." Danny didn't know what he was walking into. His only thought was keeping his wife safe and bringing her home unharmed.


	11. Chapter 11

Linda Reagan woke up in a daze. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol reeked throughout the poorly lit room. Last thing she remembered she was driving her father-in-law's car to pick up her children from daycare. She recalled being stuck behind a slow moving truck for a while so she took a left down Broad street instead of keeping on the main road. That was the last thing she could recall. Linda tried to get up from the bed she was lying in only to realize she was chained to it. She could sit up and shift but not get more than a few inches from the edge of the small, dirty, stained, metal bed. Her mouth was gagged preventing her from screaming or breathing properly. Her brain started to go into overdrive wondering what was going on. Linda closed her eyes and took as deep of a breath through her nose as she could, trying to remain calm. Danny was coming. She knew he was. There was no way come Hell or high water that he wouldn't come for her. Linda's eyes popped open hearing voices behind the wood door. She strained to hear what they were saying. Linda couldn't make out the words. It was as if they were too far away to be heard clearly. She looked around the room trying to see if she could break the chain around her leg keeping her connected to the bed. Her hands were tied behind her back with what felt like a rope. She tried to wiggle her fingers to get out but couldn't maneuver that way. Linda looked around the room. In the corner was a rack of clothes. Short skirts, see-through mesh tops, dresses that looked like they'd be skin tight on even the skinniest woman on the planet. There was a dirty bathroom to the left with a broken toilet seat and moldy shower stall. In the room, there were four dirty beds that looked just like the one Linda was chained to. A small nightstand in the middle of the room along with what looked to be a trash can at the foot of each bed. Linda looked at the ceiling seeing the one lone naked lightbulb above her head. No air vents or windows of any kind. The floor was dirty tiles that were coming up in some spots. Linda wondered where she was. She took one look back at the bed, praying Danny would find her soon. She didn't want to be here. She couldn't get hurt again.

Linda wasn't sure how long she sat in the room before the door creaked open. A tall, muscular man walked into the room. Linda recoiled as he walked closer to her. She flinched when he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Oh I'm not going to hurt you. Not yet anyway. You're my bargaining chip. You have to be pretty to be useful." The man smiled, "Let's chat about why you're here." He sat on the bed uncomfortably close to Linda, "Your husband, has arrested my best friend and his girlfriend because your spoilt little niece decided to get herself in hot water. She couldn't just fess up and take ownership of Max. No. She had to run her mouth and be a princess. We'll take care of her. We would have gone after her mother but it's a lot harder to get to ADA Reagan. So you were our next target. More vulnerable." He ran his finger down the side of LInda's face, "Either Sticky Nicky takes the fall and gets the murder wrap, getting my friend and his girlfriend out of jail, or we start killing off her family. Starting with you. But, here's the fun part. Tasha does all the guys in the club. We get good money from Tasha and Sticky Nicky. So if Tasha ain't here to do her job, you'll take her place till we decide to let you out of your misery." Linda shut her eyes tight as the man kissed her cheek, "Once you get on the coke, you'll forget all about not wanting to be here anyway." He grinned as he left the room.

Linda shook in fear. Her eyes filled with tears and her heart filled with fear. She tried to remain calm. She was on her way to get the kids. If she didn't get them, they'd call Danny for Faith and Sam and Sean for Charlie. They'd find out she was missing. Danny would find her. He'd save her. He'd never leave her on her own.

* * *

Danny stormed into the club with Beaz beside him, officers behind him and an ESU team. They executed the raid as soon as they confirmed that Linda's phone was still inside the club.

"POLICE! NOBODY MOVES!" Danny yelled.

"POLICE!" ESU hollered as they split into teams.

"HANDS UP!" Beaz held her weapon ready to fire.

The second the few people in the club realized what was going on, gunfire started. Danny ducked behind the bar for cover as he shot his weapon at the men targeting him. Beaz was behind a pillar aiming at the group in the middle of the room who had flipped tables over to cover themselves from the police.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!!" Danny yelled as he fired again hitting one of them in the shoulder. 

ESU pushed forward in their raid searching every corner of the room they could while trying to pin the group in the middle of the room.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST WALKED INTO!!" One of the men yelled back at the police.

"REAGAN!" Beaz yelled seeing one of the men slink away through the stage area.

Danny looked for a way around the bar. He tapped the ESU officer closest to him, "COVER ME!" Danny raced through a hail of bullets to follow the man who was trying to get away. Beaz was behind Danny, unwilling to let his partner go alone.

"POLICE!" Beaz chased after the man.

They chased him through the dressing room and around the back of the stage. Danny was the first to catch up to the man, knocking him to the ground with all his body weight, "STOP MOVING!" He yelled, "WHERE'S MY WIFE?!" Danny demanded to know.

"GET OFF ME!" The guy tried to punch Danny, trying to get Danny off him.

Danny expertly dodged the punch landing one hard to the guy's jaw, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"SCREW YOU!" The man spat in Danny's face earning another punch from the detective. Suddenly Danny and Beaz's radios started going off.

"The building is on fire!" Beaz pulled out her cuffs to apprehend the man.

"We have to find her!" Danny looked at his partner.

"I got him! Go!" Beaz knew that telling Danny they had to get out of the building would be a lost cause. He wasn't leaving until he was sure his wife wasn't inside.

Danny nodded his head and ran back to the stage only to see an inferno raging in front of him. He backed away from the heat, "LINDA!" He screamed desperately, "LINDA!!" Danny ran through the dressing room, "LINDA!" Danny yelled as loud as he could as the fire ate its way through the club. Danny saw a set of stairs in the back leading to an area labeled 'VIP'. He headed for the stairs praying she was okay, "LINDA!" Danny called again as he climbed the stairs. The fire blew into a fireball as the alcohol behind the counter sent the fire climbing the walls, "LINDA!" Danny looked around for any sign of his wife. Danny heard the fire engines approaching outside, "LINDA!" He took one step on the walkway before the floor gave out under him. Danny plummeted from the VIP balcony to the middle of the stage where he lay unconscious as the fire burned around him.

* * *

Linda heard footsteps and gunfire erupt from outside the wood door. She sighed in relief. That had to be her Danny. He was here to save her. Linda jumped as stray bullets ripped through the door. She ducked and crawled under the bed hoping Danny would find her soon. She heard a commotion and people starting to scream. The room was getting warmer. Linda had no idea that outside someone had lit a fire in an attempt to burn the bar down with her, Danny, Beaz, the ESU team, officers on the scene, and the men who took her inside. Linda heard Danny screaming her name. He was almost close enough to her. She tried to scream and make as much noise as she could with the chain around her leg when suddenly she heard a crash. Then she didn't hear his voice anymore. Linda's eyes bulged when she saw the fire start to engulf the door to the room she was in. Linda screamed the best she could with the gag in her mouth. She couldn't run anywhere. There was nowhere for her to go. Linda watched as the fire spread up the walls of the room. She knew this was how she was going to die.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Danny coughed roughly as he slowly woke up to smoke and fire all around him. A team of firefighters was entering the building. Danny's eyes burned from the smoke, "My wife is in here!" Danny coughed again. One of the firefighters ran to Danny's aid helping him up. When he fell he twisted his ankle. Danny tried to push the firefighter of him, "My wife is in here! I don't know where she is! You have to find her!" Danny yelled at them.

"We're looking for her. Let's get you out of here." The firefighter nodded his head. 

"I can't leave her!" Danny shook his head. There wasn't any situation that would ever make him leave Linda to die alone.

"You have too! We'll find her! I promise!" The firefighter pulled at Danny.

"No! No!" Danny fought against the firefighter, "I can't leave her!" 

"Sir! You have to!" The firefighter tried to reason.

"I can't do that!" Danny yelled back.

The firefighter looked at Danny and sighed, "What's her name?!"

"Linda!" Danny yelled, "I can't go!"

"I'm Paul! You're hurt! You can't walk either! I won't leave till she's safe!" The firefighter promised, hoping Danny would take the deal, "I swear I'll hunt for her as if she was my own wife!"

Something about the way Paul talked made Danny nod his head. He was right. Danny couldn't walk well and would just drag everyone behind possibly putting more lives in danger. He let Paul hand him off to another firefighter to be escorted from the building, "Please! Save my wife!" Danny begged as he was pulled from the burning building.

Upstairs Linda had managed to drag herself to the bathroom with the chain still attached to her leg and the bed. She had flipped the thin mattress on the ground and pulled the bed behind her. Linda tried her hardest to break the chain around her leg but it was no use. Her next thought was to start the shower. She didn't know if it was logical but she hoped by stuffing the drain it would start to flood and the water would slow the fire down. Linda had even tried to loosen the water pipes with her hands or kicking them to break them open but they were too secure. Linda banged the chain against the metal bed frame praying someone would hear her. That someone would save her. Linda moved into the shower stall getting soaking wet as the fire crept into the bathroom. She tried to scream and make as much noise as she could but with the gag in her mouth, she could barely breathe. The thick smoke and hot air filling her nose. The tears felt like they'd never end as her heart pounded in terror.

Linda heard the door splinter to pieces in the other room. She'd heard things exploding and popping ever since she heard the big crash and Danny stop yelling for her. She didn't know what happened to him. All she could do was pray they'd both get out alive. Linda heard voices yelling her name.

"LINDA!" A man screamed out, "LINDA!" Linda wasn't sure if it was a friend or foe but she prayed they were friendly. She banged the chain as loud as she could to direct them to the bathroom. She cried in relief as a firefighter appeared, "CAN YOU MOVE?!" He tried to pull the bed only to realize it was chained to her leg. Linda shook her head, "OKAY! WE'RE GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE!" The man waved to another firefighter who had an ax in his hands. The second firefighter pulled a pair of bolt cutters from his coat and cut through the chain. Paul reached around Linda and ripped through the ropes with his knife and took the gag off her mouth, "HOLD ON TO ME!" He told her. The second firefighter cleared the way for Paul to get Linda out of the club before it burnt to the ground.

Linda didn't stop crying, "Thank you! Thank you!" She shook in Paul's arms as he carefully took her safely outside. Linda's eyes set upon Danny who was sitting on the end of an ambulance with wide eyes at the flames that consumed the building.

"LINDA!" Danny screamed when he saw her. Paul carried Linda directly to the ambulance Danny was sitting in as Beaz held Danny back so he wouldn't damage his foot, "Oh my God!" Danny took Linda from Paul's arms into his own needing to hold his wife, "Oh my God! Oh, Linda!"

Linda tried to talk but no words came out. She sobbed in Danny's arms, "Danny." She cried as her husband held her tight.

"Thank you!" Danny looked up at Paul who had taken his helmet off, "I can't thank you enough." Danny said honestly.

"I'm just glad we found her in time." Paul smiled before going back to work, trying to contain the fire now that everyone was out of the building.

"Thank God you're okay!" Beaz said to Linda.

Linda trembled as Danny held her in his arms, "I thought I was going to die in there." She sobbed.

"I love you." Danny felt his own tears fall, "Everything's going to be okay." 

Linda nodded her head unable to say much. Her heart was racing. She felt like she couldn't catch her breath.

"We should really get both of you to a hospital." The paramedic standing by said.

"We ride together." Linda stated.

"Yes Ma'am." The paramedic said, "I just need you on the gurney."

Danny let Beaz and the paramedic help Linda onto the gurney before taking the seat closest to his wife's head. Danny pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "It's okay." He tried to help her calm down seeing shock settling in. 

Linda squeezed his hand as she tried to regulate her breathing. The paramedic placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose to help her breathe better. Between the smoke, thick hot air and the gag Linda hadn't been able to breathe normally since she woke up. Now that she could her body was desperate for air. Danny didn't remember the ride to the ER or how long it took or Beaz calling the family for him. All he remembered was looking into his wife's eyes thanking every guardian angel that stood beside her in that small room. When she'd tell him the details of why she was wet and how she was tied and chained up, Danny would hold her close and swear that the man who did this to her would pay. That no one would go without punishment for this. That there was no way they'd get away with almost killing both of them. That he was proud of her for being level-headed and not giving up. That he loved her without pause and with all his heart and soul. That the man who orchestrated this would find justice, if not through the legal system, through Detective Danny Reagan himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Linda had to make a deal with her husband to get him to agree to leave her while the doctors x-rayed his ankle. It took Beaz promising to stand beside Linda and Linda swearing she was okay for him to reluctantly let the doctors take him for an x-ray. Linda was moved to a room to stay overnight. She needed a few stitches on her leg from where she'd pulled the bed so hard the chain dug into her leg. Other than being shaken up and a few minor cuts and scrapes she was relatively fine. The doctors were keeping her overnight as a precaution.

It took less than a half hour for the hospital to fill with Reagan family members including all the kids. When Sean heard both his parents were in the hospital he waited for Jack to get to Staten Island before going to the hospital. Frank was there after hearing how the raid went south. Jamie heard over the radio and was the first to arrive at the hospital for his family. Erin was called and was sitting off to the side in the waiting room. Due to the reason Danny and Linda were in the hospital Frank had Nicky put in isolation. He wasn't sure if someone was going to go after his granddaughter after hearing how Danny and Linda were alive still.

Linda was sitting up in the bed when Danny hobbled back in the room, "Why are you walking?" Linda asked watching Danny cross the room.

"I'm going to sit in a minute." Danny climbed into bed beside Linda to sit beside her, "See. I'm sitting." Danny winced in pain.

"What did they say?" Linda asked seeing how heavily he was breathing.

"Sprained ankle, concussion and three fractured ribs." Danny said not wanting to keep her in the dark about his injuries, "But I'm fine."

"That's not fine." Linda frowned. She gently put her hand on her husband's chest.

"I'm okay." Danny said softly.

"Glad to see you're alright, Partner." Beaz smiled, "I think I'll let you off the hook with the paperwork this time." 

"Thanks." Danny said to her.

"I'm going to see what I can get out of this perp. Linda, do you think you can ID anyone that took you?" Beaz asked.

"There was a guy that came into the room where I was." Linda took a deep breath, "He...uh...told me that I was there because Erin was too hard to get to." Linda said, "He didn't hide his face or anything."

"Would you be able to recognize him?" Beaz asked.

"Yeah. He's tall, black, he's got a tattoo on his neck. I'm not really sure what it was. A sign or some tribal writing of some sort." Linda tried to remember every detail.

"Did he hurt you?" Danny knew what Linda said in the ambulance but she was half in shock still. He wasn't sure he trusted her first answer.

"No. He didn't. He said he wouldn't at that moment, but he would if Nicky didn't shut up and take the fall for Max's murder." Linda told him, "He didn't hurt me. He just scared me."

Danny wondered if she was trying to spare his feelings, "Promise?"

"I promise." Linda sealed her promise with a quick kiss on his lips.

"Anything else you can remember?" Beaz asked.

"He had a really deep voice. Reminded me of that guy that does the voice overs for movie commercials." Linda said.

"Okay. If I get together a lineup do you think you could pick this guy out?" Beaz wondered.

Linda nodded her head, "Yeah. I think so." 

"Okay. Great. I'll get on that." Beaz smiled, "I'm going to see what else I can dig up and figure out what happened to Max." 

"Thanks." Danny said as he watched his partner leave the room. He turned his attention back to Linda, "You sure you're okay?" He asked her.

"I promise. He kissed my cheek and that was really scary but he didn't  _hurt_ me." Linda shook thinking of what  _could_ have happened. 

Danny wrapped Linda in his arms holding her close, "God Linda. I'm so sorry." Danny frowned.

"This wasn't your fault." Linda said to him.

"I know. But this should have never happened." Danny was thankful Linda was basically okay. H didn't know what he'd do if something worse had happened to her.

"No. It shouldn't. But you didn't cause this. It's not your fault." Linda repeated again.

Danny thought about what his sister had said last Sunday dinner. How he always needed to be the best detective out there, that the only way he could do his job correctly and properly was if Linda was somehow in danger, "I keep thinking that Erin was right." Danny frowned.

"What do you mean?" Linda asked.

"About my job putting you in danger." Danny said softly.

"That's wrong. Your job had nothing to do with this today. You didn't cause this. This wasn't your fault Danny." Linda told him, "And I'm okay. I'm going to be just fine."

Danny wordlessly nodded his head. He kissed Linda's forehead and tucked her against his side, "I love you. You know that, right?" Danny asked.

"I love you." Linda replied quietly. She could tell something was still heavy on her husband's mind. He was holding her just a little too close, a little too tight, he looked a little too sad, a little too teary eyed for her to think he was perfectly fine. Linda knew he'd blow her off if she asked him about it right now. Instead, Linda put her arms around her husband holding him just as he held her. Placing her head on his chest hoping that he'd open up when he was ready. What mattered at the moment was the two of them were safe. They were together. And the person that tried to hurt them was behind bars. The mess of Max's murder and exactly how Nicky was involved would be untangled soon enough. Right now, Danny and Linda Reagan took a pause from life to hold each other close and thank God they survived.


	14. Chapter 14

After an hour Frank knocked at the door, "Can we come in?" He asked.

Linda nodded her head, shifting a bit, "Yeah." She smiled. Linda watched at the room filled with Reagans.

"Daddy!" Faith yelled.

"Mommy!" Grace ran in after her sister. Both girls tried to climb up onto the bed. With help, the two girls were snuggled between their parents.

"Hug 'oo!" Sam reached for them from where Jamie was carrying him. Jamie placed Sam on the bed with his sisters.

"Daddy boo boo?" Faith pointed to the bump on Danny's head from the fall.

"I tiss it!" Grace kissed her father's head like he did when she got hurt, "Better!" She proclaimed.

"Much better." Danny hugged her tightly, "Are you all being good for your big brothers?" 

"They are being wonderful." Frank smiled, "How are you two feeling?"

"We're okay." Danny answered for both of them.

Linda hugged Sam and Jack, "We're alright." She said to the two of them.

"We were really worried." Sean admitted, "When you weren't there to pick up the kids I was sure something wasn't right."

"I know. But you did a good job from what I hear. Very responsible. I'm proud of you." Linda told him.

"Thanks, Mom." Sean smiled, "I'd have handed you, Charlie, too since he's been looking for you but he fell asleep in the stroller." He pointed to the sleeping baby.

"I'm glad you guys are okay. Did the doctor say if you guys are stuck here tonight or what's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"I'm here overnight just to be cautious. Danny is here tonight and maybe tomorrow." Linda said, "Danny's hurt worse. It's from the fall he took. Concussion, some broken ribs, a sprained ankle. He might be stuck here two days."

"If you leave tomorrow, I leave tomorrow." Danny interrupted her.

"You need to stay until your better." Linda said to him.

"I'm not leaving your side." Danny said the guilt of Linda being hurt still eating away inside him.

"So you'll both be here about two days." Frank smiled.

"Looks like it." Linda made a mental note of finding out what was going on with her husband.

The Reagan family stayed until Grace, Faith, and Sam started to fall asleep snuggled with their parents in the small hospital bed.

"I'll take everyone home." Jamie offered. He gently picked up Sam and put him in the other seat of the double stroller.

"Everyone is staying at our house. I've got a team keeping the house secure till we work this out." Frank said.

Linda nodded her head, "Thanks, Frank." She watched as Jack held Faith in his arms and Sean took Grace, "You boys get some rest. Your father and I will be fine." Linda told them.

"Okay, Mom." Jack and Sean hugged their parents once again before leaving with Jamie pushing the boys in the stroller.

"Are you two sure you're alright?" Frank sat in the chair beside the bed.

"We're fine Dad." Danny said.

"How's your car?" Linda asked, "I don't remember how they got me out of it." She frowned.

"What's the last thing you remember about driving?" Frank asked her.

"I remember taking a turn behind a truck and then some cars cut the officers off. I was sitting for a while and then..." Linda tried to think hard, "I don't have anything after that. Just that there was traffic."

"Do you remember seeing anything on the street?" Frank asked trying to probe her memory.

"Yeah. Something distracted me while I as sitting stopped." Linda said, "I don't know what though." 

"That was the perps. While you were distracted, another person picked the passenger door lock and opened the door. They knocked you out and took you and the car. Less than ninety seconds and you were gone." Frank said, "We found the car about an hour away from the club. They dumped it and took you in another car to the club." Frank filled int he blanks.

"Is the car okay?" Linda asked.

"It's fine. I'm more worried about you two." Frank said, "Don't you worry about the car."

Danny hugged his wife tight as his father explained how she was kidnapped. He looked up as another soft knock interrupted them, "Can I come in?" Erin asked softly.

"What do you want?" Everyone in the room could hear the anger in Danny's voice as he spoke.

"I just wanted to say I'm glad you two are okay." Erin didn't move from the doorway.

"Yeah. No thanks to you." Danny said to her.

"Danny." Linda said softly trying to end an argument before it started.

"Do you know that if it wasn't for you, Linda wouldn't have been targeted?" Danny asked, "They took her because they wanted to take someone but when they tried to take you, it was too hard to get you. So they went after my wife instead. The mother of your nephews and nieces. My wife." Danny started, clearly ticked off with his sister still.

"I'm sorry." Erin apologized.

"You should be." Danny said to her.

"I think you should go." Linda said to Erin.

"Yeah, go Erin. Go talk to Nicky about how they threatened her aunt with rape if she didn't cooperate because Nicky doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself." Danny threw at his sister.

Erin bit her tongue for once not saying anything before turning to leave the room. She wasn't welcome and she wasn't going to get in trouble for staying after they told her to leave.

"You need to forgive your sister. She didn't intend for this to happen." Frank said to Danny.

"But it did happen. And she couldn't care less because she's worried about Nicky. And I get it. That's her kid. But this is my family it's affecting. My wife that almost died today. My wife that was told she'd be raped if she didn't cooperate. And nothing or no one will put her in danger like this again. I won't allow it." Danny winced in pain as his chest started to hurt. The deep breaths he'd been taking shifting his ribs too much.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Linda frowned.

"I'm fine." Danny lied.

Linda sighed knowing he was lying to her but not wanting to make a scene in front of Frank. She hoped she'd get some time to talk with Danny about what was going on. Linda yawned, "If you're sure." She said softly.

"Why don't I let you two get some rest. I'll check back in first thing in the morning. I'm glad you both are okay." Frank kissed both his kids heads before putting his coat on, "There are four officers stationed outside this room. And a team on alert should we need them here." 

"Thanks, Dad." Danny said sincerely.

"You two just get some rest. We'll take care of this." Frank smiled.

Linda watched Frank leave the room, shutting the door behind him. She moved in Danny's arms so her head was on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She knew something was bothering him. His words and actions showed it was something much bigger than general concern for the two of them and their loved ones. Danny might be the detective in the family but Linda wasn't dumb. The way Danny held her, the way he pressed lingering kisses to the top of her head, the way he continually whispered how much he loved her, all told her something was wrong. Linda Reagan was determined to figure it out.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days later would bring good news to the Reagan family. Danny was finally released with instructions to stay out of work for at least three weeks which Linda knew was a lost cause. Danny would be back at work at the end of the week. Thankfully he agreed when Linda practically begged him to stay at his desk until his ribs healed. The threat of a punctured lung or worse while she cried seemed to do the trick. Danny and Linda were sitting in the back of one of Frank's detail unit cars with Frank across from them, on the way home when Danny's phone rang.

"Reagan." He answered, "Hey Beaz."

"We found video footage of Max's murder." Beaz told him.

"Where?" Danny asked.

"The ATM across the street caught the whole thing." Beaz said, "You coming to work?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll be there as soon as I get Linda home safe." Danny told her.

"No." Beaz said, "Bring her here. We can get the lineup set and do it all in one shot." 

"Okay. I'll see if she's up for it." Danny nodded his head. He ended the phone call, putting it back in his pocket.

"You're going to work?" Linda asked.

"Just for a little bit." Danny told her, "We've got footage of the murder and we can get the line up set for you to ID the perp that you saw. If you're okay to do that." Danny kissed the back of LInda's hand.

"I can do it." Linda nodded her head. She didn't want Danny to know how terrified it made her too see him again. How she couldn't get the 'what if' out of her head. What if Danny hadn't found out she was at the club? What if the place didn't catch on fire? What if the man raped her? What if the man hurt her? Linda shuddered just thinking about what could have happened. She took a deep breath, "So are we going their first?" Linda asked.

"Yeah." Danny looked over at his father who told the driver to change routes. They were going to the 54th precinct instead of the Reagan home.

* * *

Linda stood behind the two-way glass allowing her to see the five men standing against the wall in the lineup. She nervously held her husband's hand. She knew she was safe. Not only was Danny beside her and armed, she was in a precinct full of police. Including the commisioner who was also armed. Still, she was nervous. The public defender for the perp that was taken into custody stood on one side of her while the DA prosecuting the case stood next to him.

Linda watched as each man behind the glass stood up and recited the same phrase. The only words Linda could clearly remember the man saying, 'You have to be pretty to be useful." The first man said, then the second, then the third. When the fourth man spoke the hair on the back of Linda's neck stood up. She squeezed Danny's hand tight as a tear slipped down her cheek, "That's him." Linda frowned, "That's the man that was in the room with me."

"Are you sure?" The DA asked.

Linda nodded her head, "I'm sure."

"Why don't we hear number five just to be sure." The public defender said.

"I don't need to. That's the man. I remember his voice." Linda could clearly remember how the man had ever so carefully touched her. How he made her feel so uncomfortable with just a touch and kiss to her cheek.

"You did a good job." Danny put his arm around LInda's waist holding her close. He kissed her lips gently, "It's okay."

Linda nodded her head. She followed Danny out to his desk where he sat her down in his chair, "Now what happens?" Linda asked.

"Now the case against him is stronger and we'll get him put behind bars. You'll have to testify if it goes to trial." The DA told her, "But it's a pretty solid case and he might take a deal."

"Thanks." Linda said to the lawyer.

"I'll be in touch." She smiled before leaving the precinct to work on the case.

Danny looked at the interrogation room, "What's J.R. doing in there?" He asked Beaz.

"That's who the footage shows killed Max. The footage we have starts when Nicky and Max come out of the club. They argue. Max slaps Nicky who hits her back and shoves her but then Nicky walks away. J.R. comes up behind Max and starts to argue with her. He then hits her a few times and she falls to the ground. He keeps hitting her, when Nicky sees what's happening J.R. says something to her and shoves her against a wall. Then leaves. The next thing that happens in the alley is the body being found and Nicky fleeing." Beaz told him, "Want to go share it with J.R.?" She asked.

"Yeah." Danny nodded. He waved over two officers, "Take my wife, to go sit with the commissioner." He told them.

"Yes, Sir." One of the officers said, "Mrs. Reagan, right this way." He smiled at her.

"This shouldn't take long." Danny told Linda who rose from her seat. He waited until she was safely being escorted by the officers before following Beaz into the interrogation room.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of seeing you in my precinct." Danny sat across the table from J.R.

"You'se got a pretty wife." J.R. said, "I hear she had a good scare." 

"You have anything to do with that?" Danny asked trying not to let J.R.s words bother him.

"How could I do that? I's behind bars." J.R. smirked.

"What about Max's murder?" Beaz turned the video on.

"That's Sticky Nicky beatin on Max." J.R. said pointing out the beginning of the movie.

"What about this part?" Danny asked. He watched as J.R.'s face fell, "That's you beating Max. That's you threatening Nicky."

"The bitch tole you what happened? She gonna die. And your wife, and your kids, and your family. They're gonna die. I might be behind bars but ya'll never be safe." J.R. threatened.

"You think I'm scared of a little pissant like you? You think that you can threaten my family?" Danny leaned in close to J.R.'s ear, "The C.O.'s at Riker's don't like idiots like you threatening cops families. Trust me, when you get up there, there will be someone bigger than you who will make you his bitch. And you'll be lucky if the C.O.'s keep him from killing you during your first week there." Danny's voice was dangerously quiet as he whispered into J.R.'s ear.

"Yo' man, I need protection or something." J.R. panicked.

"You should just hope they don't kick your ass the second they bring you in up there." Danny said before leaving the room. With Max's murder finally solved, the man who took Linda behind bars, and Tasha serving time for the hit and run, Danny Reagan only had one more piece of the case to work on. His niece. While Erin and Danny had been fighting since Nicky was brought in, it was still his niece. He had to try to get through to her that staying quiet and in jail wasn't helping anyone. That maybe if she would testify she could get a reduced sentence. He had to try and talk some sense into her.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Danny Reagan sat while waiting for Nicky to appear so he could talk to her. He frowned seeing his niece look so sad and broken.

"Hi, Uncle Danny." Nicky frowned, "I'm sorry you and Mom are fighting. She told me how you've been arguing."

"Yeah." Danny said, "We need to talk." Danny looked at his niece, "I've talked to the DA. They are willing to drop the charges and lower your sentence to mandatory community service, a pretty big fine, house arrest, a rehab program and mandatory Narcotics Anonymous meetings." Danny told her, "But you have to testify and tell them what you saw in that alley."

"But, Uncle Danny, I can't do that." Nicky shook her head.

"Why? We have video proof it wasn't you that killed Max. And we never really thought you could do that. But Nicky if you don't tell them what you saw you can still be charged as an accessory." He tried to explain, "Is that what you want?"

"He has a lot of connections." Nicky frowned, "What if he goes after the family because of me?" She asked not knowing what happened to her aunt and uncle.

"Nicky, he already did. And he and all his partners are locked up. They can't do anything from behind bars." Danny told her.

"Is that why you're hurt?!" Nicky gasped.

"I'm fine." Danny said, "But you need to think about the family and if you really want to keep quiet and stay in here."

"I'm sorry Uncle Danny. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Nicky apologized.

"What did you want to happen?" Danny asked her trying to make her think about her actions.

"What?" Nicky asked.

"What did you think would happen when you started going to that club? Taking drugs? Sleeping with men for money? What did you think the outcome would be?" Danny questioned his niece.

Nicky shrugged her shoulders, "I just wanted to have fun."

"That's not a good reason. That's not even a halfway good reason." Danny told her.

"What if he goes after someone else? Not you. Like Grandpa or Aunt Linda or what if he goes after Jack or Sean?" Nicky asked.

"He already did. He had your Aunt. I got hurt saving her. We both almost died." Danny decided that the ugly truth was the only way to get through to her, "The people J.R. hired to take your Aunt were going to rape her. Then when I got there with my team, they set the place on fire and we almost didn't find her in time. She almost burned alive."

Nicky's eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry Uncle Danny." She started to cry.

"What would you say to Jack or Sean? Or Grace? Or Faith or Sam? How would you explain to them that their mother died because you wanted to keep your mouth shut? Because of wrong choices you made? How would you feel if I came here to tell you she was murdered because of you?" Danny hoped he could break Nicky into testifying.

"He lied." Nicky shook her head, "He swore no one would be hurt if I kept quiet. But he lied."

"Yes. He did. Now either you testify or not. But it's not going to matter. If he wants to go after someone, he will." Danny told her, "So testify and keep him behind bars for longer and get out of here. Do you really want to be here?"

Nicky wiped her eyes, "We were in the alley. And Max slapped me so I pushed her and punched her back. She hit the wall and I walked away to put the coke in my purse. Then I hear her yell and scream and looked back and J.R. was there. He was yelling at her and hitting her. She fell to the ground, and there was blood all over her head and his hands. He killed her. He told me, if I told anyone, he'd kill me next. And he'd go after my mom too. So I shut up. I ran when I saw you because I got scared. I'm sorry Uncle Danny. I'm sorry."

"Will you testify in court to that?" He asked her.

Nicky nodded her head, "Yes." She cried, "I'm so sorry."

"Good. You should be sorry. You have a lot of apologizing to do." He said to her, "I'll call your lawyer and the DA and get them to come talk to you." Danny stood from his chair.

"Are you going to be okay? Is Aunt Linda going to be okay?" Nicky asked.

"Physically, yes. We'll both be fine. But this really hurt both of us. I don't like seeing you here Nicky. No one does. But the fact remains that your Aunt and I are hurt because of choices you made. You need to do what you can to fix you mistakes and not do them again. You need to apologize to the whole family for hurting everyone." Danny said sternly. He turned to walk away from her.

"Uncle Danny." Nicky called out.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I have a hug at least?" She asked standing from her chair.

"I can't. No contact. You're in prison Nicky. It's very strict rules about everything." Danny said to her. He turned and walked away knowing she was crying behind him but hoping that the feeling she had at the moment would stay with her and help keep her pushing in the right direction. 

When Danny left the prison he called the DA and Nicky's lawyer to let them know she was willing to work out a deal. He drove all the way home hoping his niece would do the right thing. As much as it hurt him to see her in prison, it hurt more to know that she didn't care about her family and their well-being. Danny and Erin were barely on speaking terms lately. He didn't know how he was going to work things out with his sister. She'd said some extremely hurtful things to him, his wife, and their children. She not only revealed that Linda was assaulted to their kids, she blamed every time Linda was hurt on Danny. The guilt of that statement stayed with him. He'd thought about it over and over. Erin was probably right. At least partially right. If Danny wasn't a detective his family would be safer. If it wasn't for people trying to hurt _him_ they might not have gone after Linda. She wouldn't be such a target. Danny didn't know how to apologize to Linda for being the cause of all her pain over the years. He wondered if Linda thought that about him too sometimes. If she blamed him for her pain. He knew she still had nightmares that plagued her often enough for her to bring it up in therapy when it happened. He hoped she'd be able to forgive him for being the reason she was ever in danger. For hurting her by being the reason perps targeted and hurt her.


	17. Chapter 17

Linda Reagan sat on the couch while her children slept safely upstairs. Frank was puttering around the house cleaning up after the kids. Linda offered to help but he insisted she sit down and relax. There was no reason she should be up and about the day she came home from the hospital. Linda was waiting on Danny to come home. When he'd told her where he was going after leaving the precinct she tried to tell him to take it easy. He didn't need to push himself so hard. That he could have just as easily waited until tomorrow to talk to Nicky. But Danny insisted that he did it today. Linda knew better than to argue with him. She knew he'd go whether she wanted him to or not. He was always stubborn like that. So instead she made him promise to come home after visiting her and to try and get some rest. Three fractured ribs wasn't a joke and she was concerned about him causing more harm to himself by forcing his body to work so hard.

Frank walked into the room, "Danny still out?" He handed Linda a glass of ice water and sat in his chair.

"Yeah. I'm hoping he comes home soon though." Linda sighed.

"I'm sure he's okay." Frank smiled warmly.

"Yeah." Linda nodded only half-way believing Frank.

"You okay?" He asked wondering what the far off look in his daughter-in-law's eyes was for.

Linda shrugged her shoulders, "I guess."

"What's wrong?" Frank probed.

Linda let out a heavy breath, "I'm glad that Danny and I are relatively okay. And I know Erin's been very concerned for Nicky. So she's been really emotional and upset. But she can't just take it out on Danny because she's mad. She can't just blame him because of something Nicky did." Linda said honestly, "Danny is...amazing. He's fair. He's not quick to judge when it comes to family. He tries to protect everyone. Even when he doesn't get along with Erin he'd never do anything to hurt her. Even when she blamed him for Nicky, he never tried to hurt Erin. I just don't get why she seems to think it's okay to hurt him."

"Erin is mad." Frank said, "And she's taking that anger out on anyone she can. Danny is an easy target for her. It's wrong. And she needs to realize that it's wrong. She needs to deal with the fact that Nicky made a choice. A clear cut choice to do the things she did. That she's an adult and she screwed up. But Erin doesn't want to hear that because it's her kid."

"It's not fair. She can't just do that." Linda frowned.

"I know. And I've talked to her. I know Jamie's tried to talk to her. But she's not going to listen until it comes from Danny and you." Frank said, "I know it's hard for everyone. But Erin needs to see how much she hurt you and Danny for her to understand why what she did and said was wrong. And coming from Jamie and me isn't getting through to her."

Linda nodded her head, "I guess so. But I can't forgive her. Not yet. Not now. Not while he has fractured ribs and a twisted ankle and we almost burned to death. I can't do it."

"I'm not saying you should. I'm saying the three of you need to talk and she needs to understand just how hurtful she's been and hope you two will one day forgive her." Frank explained.

"I don't know how long that will take." Linda said honestly.

"As long as it needs to." Frank finished his drink. The two sat quietly together while Linda thought about what Frank said.

* * *

 It was almost an hour after Frank had gone up to bed himself when Linda finally heard Danny pull into the driveway. She watched as he walked in the front door. Spotting his wife, Danny walked over to the couch.

"You shouldn't be walking so much." Linda told him.

"I'm okay." Danny put his arm around her, "How are you?" He asked.

"I've been resting since I got home, courtesy of Frank. He's refused to let me up. Even to put kids to bed." Linda pulled her feet up on the couch so she could lean against Danny's side, "How did it go?" She wondered.

"Nicky said she'd testify. She gave a statement to the DA and her lawyer who worked out a deal." Danny said, "I think the little jail time she did, really got to her. And knowing that her actions hurt the family. And you and I. I hope she understands how much she hurt us. Hurt you." Danny pulled Linda close.

Linda kissed his cheek seeing him getting upset, "I'm okay." She said softly, "You're hurt a lot worse than I am."

Danny hugged Linda tight as he thought to himself for a few moments, "I'm sorry." He whispered after a quiet pause between the two of them.

"For what?" Linda asked not sure what he could possibly be apologizing for.

"Hurting you." Danny said honestly.

"Danny." Linda sat up straighter to look into his eyes.

"Let me finish." Danny held her hands in his, "If it wasn't for me you'd never be in danger. You'd never have been hurt. None of the bad things you have nightmares about would have happened to you. Perps come after you because they want to get to me. And the one surefire way to do that is to hurt you. They know that I'll do anything for you. I'd move mountains to save you. I'd give my own life, without blinking, if it meant you'd be safe." Danny took a deep breath trying to ignore the chest pain he was having, "You mean more to me than anything in the world. You are the reason I look forward to the next day. But I can't help but think that without me, you'd be happier. You wouldn't have so much pain in your life. Some days, I can't figure out why you're still here. Why you chose me even when I hurt you or am the reason you're hurting."

Linda looked at her husband questioning her love for him. She heard Erin's comments in the back of her head knowing that this had to be stemming from Erin guilting Danny over Linda being a target. Linda cupped her husband's cheek with one hand turning his head to look into his eyes, "Danny. You are not a perfect man. You  _have_ upset me. You have made me sad. You and I argue and fight with each other. We go to bed angry sometimes and we let things bother us that we shouldn't. I get jealous when I know there's no reason to. You get overprotective and just as jealous sometimes. There are days when you annoy me so much that I'm glad when you have to go to work because that means a break for me. But I know there are days when you'd much rather do anything than listening to me irrationally freak out over something minor even when we both know it's just anxiety over something making me think it's an issue when it's not. Neither one of us is a perfect person. We don't have the perfect marriage."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Danny asked.

"Shh! You talked, now it's my turn." Linda scolded with a smile. Danny nodded his head but kept quiet, "Perfect isn't real. That's why we can't be perfect. You wonder why I choose you? Why I'm still here? The answer is simple. I love you. I  _want_  to be here. I want you. I want all your flaws, mistakes, anger, irrationalness, smiles, love, support, encouragement, _you_. I want everything about you. The good and the bad. There wasn't a part of those vows that ever said anything about only being here when it's good. Because a marriage that's always good, is fake. It's _hard_ to be married. But I never want to do it with anyone else and I never want to stop doing it. As long as you are trying, even if I get hurt, I'm staying. Because I have faith in you. Faith in us. That no matter what, we will come out stronger together." Linda said. She kissed her husband's cheek, "Danny, if it wasn't for you before we were married, I would have finished high school at home, depressed, suicidal, with my parents blaming me for  _allowing_  that man to hurt me." She said refusing to call him her uncle and keep him a part of her family.

"You walked into my life and from that second, you protected me. You let me hide out in your bedroom for almost a week because I was scared to go home. You loved me. You showed me that I wasn't damaged or dirty or broken." Linda took a deep breath trying to keep her emotions in control while she spoke, "The first time we made love, we both cried in each other's arms. Me, because I felt so loved, so cherished, so blissful and you because I trusted you and loved you enough to allow myself to be that vulnerable with you. That trust and love has never and will never falter. Even when we've been at our worst with each other." She said thinking about how things were when he got back from Iraq, "You have been the love of my life since the moment I saw you. And until I take my last breath, you will always be the love of my life." She said softly.

"And while you're not exactly right, I can see how you think you hurt me. How you somehow make me into a target for the guys you chase down. But how many times do you save me? Protect me? Keep me safe? I promise you, it's more than the time's someone has gotten to me. You've kept me safe more than the number of times someone has tried to hurt me. You don't make anyone come after me. You never even give them the idea to come after me." Linda said, "They do it because they try to hurt you. But they don't realize that every time someone tries to hurt me and you come rescuing me or protect me, it just makes me realize how lucky I am to be loved by someone so much that they'd risk their life for me. That they'd take a bullet for me. That they'd fracture three ribs and get stuck in a burning building for me." Linda kissed his lips, "Erin is wrong. Flat-out wrong. There is no way she's right, even a little bit. You don't hurt me. Not like that. You never could hurt me like that. You _protect_ me. You protect our family. You keep us safe. You make me feel loved, secure, safe. You are the reason when I wake up from a nightmare I can go back to sleep knowing everything is okay. Because I know you'll keep me safe from everything. Even my dreams." Linda kissed him again, "I love you, Danny Reagan. And through whatever doubt you have in your head because of what Erin or anyone else thinks, I will stand beside you, through every storm, through anything life throws at us. Because I love you. And that's never going to change. I could get taken every day and I'd still never leave you. Because a life with you with or without risk is the best life I can imagine."

Danny kissed Linda, "I love you." He said before pulling her closer, "I love you." He repeated as he pressed kisses down to her neck and back to her lips.

"None of this was your fault. And Erin making you feel guilty for it is wrong. You did nothing wrong. I don't blame you. I love you." Linda tilted her head back as Danny pressed kisses to it. Linda leaned back as Danny covered her with kisses. She reciprocated just as enthusiastically wanting to let him feel just how much she loved him and didn't blame him for anything that had happened to her. Linda put her arms around her husband's neck catching his lips in a passionate kiss. She could almost feel the anxiety and uncertainty radiate from his body as he touched her, kissed her, held her. Slowly she could sense the guilt that ate away at Danny fade away to be replaced by her love for him.


	18. Chapter 18

Sunday dinner at the Reagan home was tense. Along with the tension between Erin and Danny and Linda, Nicky was joining them for dinner. She'd been released Friday morning after her confession in court. J.R. openly threatened Nicky and the Reagan family prompting the court to make his sentence longer and more severe. No one wanted to put the commissioners family at risk.

Danny sat at the head of the table. His hand not leaving Linda's. Everyone had quietly listened while Frank told Nicky it was her turn to do the blessing. Linda squeezed Danny's hand as their niece talked.

"I'd also like to say something." Nicky looked down at her plate unable to look up. Her ankle monitor feeling heavy on her leg, "I'm sorry. For what I did. And how I hurt everyone in the family. I'm sorry my bad decision and my bad behavior hurt everyone. I'm especially sorry to you, Aunt Linda and Uncle Danny. You guys got really hurt because of me." Nicky apologized.

"Thank you, Nicky." Linda said softly, "I hope you remember how this felt. And that you learn from this."

"Nicky. You're a smart girl. But this was stupid." Danny told her, "Between the house arrest, NA meetings, rehab, the fine, and community service I hope that something resonates with you. That something sticks so the next time you think drugs is the answer, your brain kicks in and you make the right decision." Danny said to her.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I wasn't trying to disappoint anyone." Nicky said sadly.

"Good. I hope you keep that feeling with you." Danny told her.

The family started to pass food around the table while quietly studying the end of the table where Danny, Linda, and Erin sat. Linda looked at her husband and her sister-in-law wondering who was going to blow first. She couldn't foresee the rest of dinner without things exploding. Surprisingly dinner went quietly. No one dared ask too many questions. Danny focused on his family at the table instead of his sister while Linda kept her eyes on her husband and Erin waiting for a sign one of them was going to blow. When it didn't come, Linda wasn't sure if they'd ever talk to each other again.

After dinner, Linda and Danny stood in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes and putting leftovers away.

"You were quiet tonight." Linda handed Danny a few glasses to put away.

"So were you." Danny noted.

"I didn't know what to say." Linda frowned.

"And I didn't want to start another argument." Danny took the glasses from her putting them up in the cupboard.

They were soon interrupted by a knock at the door, "Can I talk to you both for a minute?" Erin asked.

Danny walked over to where Linda was standing, "What?" He asked shortly. He didn't want to hear her try and defend Nicky or blame him again. Especially after Nicky apologized to everyone at the table.

Erin sat on one of the barstools, "I said a lot of things that I shouldn't have said. I was mean and I should have held my tongue a lot better than I did." Erin frowned, "I'm sorry. What I said was wrong."

"You're damn right it was." Linda shook her head, "Do you have  _any_ idea how much you hurt Danny and me? Do you realize how hurtful the things you said were? How hurtful they still are?" Linda crossed her arms.

"Linda I didn't mean what I said." Erin said.

"So calling my grandson a bastard, not just once or twice but over and over again, you didn't mean that? You didn't mean it when you said Danny isn't good at his job unless I'm in danger? Really? You didn't mean to let my kids know I've been raped and abused?" Linda was beyond angry with Erin. It seemed that Erin thought a simple apology would be enough.

"I'm sorry. I was worried about Nicky." Erin tried to explain.

"I don't give a damn! We all were worried about Nicky but none of us acted like a total bitch because of it." Linda told her, "You're the only one that did that."

"I wasn't trying to act like a bitch." Erin frowned.

"Could have fooled me." Linda fired back, "You blamed Danny for Nicky's poor choices. How is that his fault? If anything it's  _your_ fault for not parenting her the right way. For allowing her to be a spoiled brat and get her own way all the time. And then you dare talk about how I should have a problem because my son's had sex before marriage? Guess what Erin, I know you're no saint. I know for a fact you slept with many guys before you married Jack. At least my sons are being responsible about it. Yes, Sean may have a kid but he stood up and took care of that child. He does everything he can to provide for his son. And as far as my Jack goes. He may have his girlfriend over a lot but he's safe and responsible. He's respectful and no matter what they have done already, he still asks for her consent, as he should." Linda felt her whole body go hot with anger, "Neither one of them are sleeping around for money or snorting coke. Say what you want about Sean having a kid or Jack having sex before marriage, but my kids aren't breaking the law and trying to hide from it."

"I didn't mean what I said." Erin tried to apologize.

"But you said it. All Danny and I have done was try to help you and Nicky through this. But you had to care about yourself so much that it didn't matter. All that mattered was what's best for you and how you feel. Guess what Erin, you're not the center of the world." Linda shook her head, "I'll accept that I have to tolerate you for Sunday dinner and family gatherings but I don't have to accept the way you think of my family. The way you think you're right. The way you think you are the best because you are just as spoiled as Nicky is." Linda looked over at Danny who had remained quiet while she let her anger out at Erin, "I'll deal with you as long as I have to but not a moment longer. So you can get your things and get out of my house. I'm not doing this any longer today." Linda told Erin in a strong voice.

"Danny. Please." Erin looked at her brother.

"I think you should listen." Danny said.

Erin nodded, "Okay." She frowned and turned her back to walk out of the kitchen leaving her brother, and sister-in-law in the kitchen, contemplating where they all went next.


	19. Chapter 19

A week went by with Linda and Danny still feuding with Erin. It was after Sunday dinner the following week when things finally hit Frank Reagan's boiling point. Dinner was silent yet again while Erin sat across from Linda. The kids had gone off to watch Inside Out in the other room while the adults sat around the table with dessert and wine. Frank sighed heavily, "I asked everyone her to talk to all of you at once. And Nicky, Jack, and Sean are here because they are all adults now too. They are just as involved as everyone else at this table." Frank said, "No family is perfect. We argue, we fight, we even stop talking to each other at times, but in the end family is family and that love is always there. I think we need to remember that. I think there are apologies that can come from one of you to the other, that haven't been said yet. Whether it's due to stubbornness or unwillingness to be wrong. Erin, you know you have a lot of apologizing to do. You need to work on that. You not only said things that were wrong about your brother and his family, you insulted children that are far too little to play this game in the world." Frank said, "You blamed the decisions of one adult in this family on others instead of working with the family to help the person that made the poor choice. I'm not going to allow the bad decisions by one family member continue to poison this family for any longer. So this is the end of it. It's all on the table. We all say our piece now, deal with it and move on. Your Grandfather wouldn't continue to deal with this and I won't either. I'll start, Erin, you need to realize that while Nicky is your child, she's also an adult. And the choices she made were as an adult and blaming anyone other than her is wrong. I'm not going to listen to you sit back and believe that she's innocent at all times. Calling Charlie names is uncalled for. And insinuating that my officers, family or not, would sweep something under the rug is not only an insult to your brothers, but an insult to the NYPD, myself and every man and woman who wears the uniform." Frank said.

Everyone sat looking around the table for the next person to speak, "Aunt Erin." Sean said quietly, "I know that having a kid so young wasn't the best thing to do. I know that I should have been more responsible but I wasn't. And I ended up with Charlie. I'm doing the best I can to take care of him. I always thought that you'd have my back, and his, when we needed you. I'm sorry you don't think it's good enough. But I do and my Mom and Dad do. So I don't think it's really fair of you to pick on a baby just because you're upset." Sean looked down.

"That's really not cool Aunt Erin. And Nicky, stop being dumb. I told you to stop doing this stuff a long time ago and you kept it up. Now, look at you. Don't do this again. Don't make me lie and note tell the family what's going on just because you're doing something wrong." Jack said.

"Erin, you need to let go of this grudge because its just going to ruin any relationship you had with Danny or Linda. We're family. We should stick together. We've all done our fair share of stupid things. Don't be so selfish and angry all the time." Jamie told her.

"I didn't realize I caused so many problems. I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. But it's not Uncle Danny's fault. I'm the one that did the drugs and I'm the one that started working at the club. I'm sorry." Nicky frowned, "Mom, don't be mad at Aunt Linda and Uncle Danny. They didn't do anything but try to help me. I was wrong. Not them." 

"Erin, I will forgive you. For all the hurtful, hateful things you said. I won't forget or pretend you didn't say those things, or how you acted. I won't excuse your behavior. I do not condone you acting like this again and I will not allow you to continue to be like this towards my family. This isn't even a reconciliation. When I'm ready to reconcile, and I'm ready to allow you close to me again, we'll cross that bridge. But until then, I forgive you but I'm not going to forget." Linda explained, "Forgiving you is a choice I'm making for myself. Not for you. It's not so you can skip along and be happy with yourself because you said you're sorry. It's for me. It's so I don't have to carry around the hurt, the anger, the bitterness I feel towards you. It's so I don't have blurred vision and I'm not weighed down with negativity. Forgiving you drops all that weight and takes it off my shoulders. It gives me peace. I don't care if it gives you peace or not."

"Erin. We've been through a lot. We've argued over everything imaginable. But this isn't okay. You don't get to talk about my family that way. I'll do anything to protect them and if keeping you at arms lengths is what I need to do then I will. Don't ever let this happen again. You will not be allowed to talk about my children, my wife, my grandson, my family like that again. It's not acceptable." Danny squeezed Linda's hand.

Erin nodded her head, "I'm sorry." She took a deep breath and wiped a tear away, "I really am sorry. I..." She thought for a moment, "I was wrong. And I'll do what I can to hopefully make it up to all of you." Erin didn't feel like saying much. She knew everyone was looking at her for what she did wrong. Erin knew what she said was uncalled for and hearing the whole family call her out on it seemed to hit her. Hearing Linda who was always fair and sweet, who alwayas tried to keep the peace tell her how she'd forgive Erin but wasn't going to forget. How she wasn't gooing to allow Erin to get away with it. How Erin hurt her and her family put it into a perspective Erin hadn't seen before.

Danny felt bad that his sister was upset and crying but maybe this was what she needed. Maybe she needed to have the famiiy come down on her as a whole for her to see just how badly her behaviour effected them all. Danny could tell that Linda not allowing Erin to get off the hook so easily was not only hurting Erin but Linda as well. His wife had a heart of gold. She'd forgive most anyone. But this was different. Danny could see it in Linda's eyes. This would stick with his wife. In the back of her mind, she'd never forget Erin's words. He knew by the way she curled next to him at night and whispered to him while she thought he was asleep beside her, that she'd never forget the way Erin blamed Danny for every time Linda was hurt. She'd never forget the doubt Danny felt after hearing his sister yell at him for that. Danny kissed the back of Linda's hand offering as much love and support as he could muster hoping this wouldn't taint his wife's heart. That it wouldn't harden her to the world. That by forgiving Erin she'd be able to let go of the anger and continue to be the most gentle loving woman he ever met. He'd hate to see her lost that part of her.


	20. Chapter 20

That evening while sitting in bed together Danny turned to his wife, "I'm proud of you." He slid an arm around his wife's waist while she read on her tablet.

"For what?" Linda looked over at him.

"I'm proud of my wife for standing up for what she feels and what she believes in. For putting herself and our family first before sacrificing how you feel and your morals for others. I'm in awe of how strong you are. I'm proud of how you refuse to let this keep you down even when you want to hold onto the hurt so Erin learns her lesson. I'm proud of you." Danny kissed her cheek.

"Would you hate it if I said I don't want her alone with the kids. Well, Grace, Faith, and Sam, mostly. Jack and Sean can hold their own and I don't think Sean should let her around Charlie. I know she's still family. But I don't want them learning her bad behavior or feeling as if they aren't good enough because of what she says. It's bad enough we had to talk to Jack and Sean about me being raped and assaulted because she ranted about it at the dinner table. I don't want to introduce the little kids to the bad things in our past." Linda expressed, "Plus she's here for Sunday dinner and everything else...I just don't feel comfortable with Erin being around the kids without someone else here. Or Nicky. I don't want her near them at all until she completes the rehab program and is a regular at the Narcotics Anonymous meetings." Linda shook her head.

"That seems reasonable." Danny agreed, "I wouldn't want to test Nicky's responsibility by using our kids as guinea pigs."

"Me either." Linda said. She placed the tablet on the charger next to her bed before cuddling up next to Danny, "I know how hard this is for me. I can't imagine how hard it is for you."

"I'm okay." Danny held Linda tightly.

"You woke up last night, three times with chest pain." Linda looked up at him, "Do you know what okay means? Because you always say it but I don't think you actually understand what it means to be okay." She smirked.

"Chest pain because I have fractured ribs. Not because of anything else." Danny reminded her.

"That's still not okay." Linda informed him.

Danny kissed the top of her head, "I love you. And I don't lie to you about things like this. I'm okay. Yes, my chest hurts. It burns. I get winded walking up or down the stairs. And I haven't been able to make love to you in too long because my chest hurts too much to do pretty much anything other than hold you and kiss you and wish I could do more. But once the ribs heal, I'll be back to normal again. I'm okay. I have you. Safe, in my arms. I look at you and know that the only lasting mark on you is in your mind. And I hope that's quickly replaced by my love for you." Danny kissed his wife's lips.

"Your ankle wouldn't hurt as much if you'd stay off it too." Linda frowned.

"Yes, Nurse Reagan." Danny grinned.

"I'm not a nurse anymore." She smiled, "Just a mom and a wife." 

Danny shook his head, " _Just_ a mom?" He asked, "Remind me again. Which job on the planet is more important?" 

Linda blushed, "I'm just saying."

"Saying what? That because your title isn't Nurse Reagan it's Mrs. Reagan that there is something wrong with that? That it's not just as important and respected as being a nurse and earning a paycheck?" Danny asked astounded that Linda didn't think she was just as amazing as she'd always been, "Do you know that I've yet to take Sam and Faith to the doctors without you? I don't even think I could put Sam, Faith, Grace and Charlie in the car without screwing up which kid goes in which car seat. Except for Charlie. He's the only one still rear facing." Danny grinned, "You do everything with three or four kids hanging off you. I come home and am amazed that everyone is still alive and the kids haven't played with knives all day because I don't know how you do it. And then after having kids all day you spend energy on me. Family time with all of us, you get them to bed and then you stay up in bed with me. Actually wanting to know how the day was, how I am, and you generally want to spend time with me. How do you have energy for that? Or patience? You're much more than  _just_ a mom or  _just_ a wife. You are amazing. And anyone who says different is insane."

"I do it because I love you. And I love our kids." Linda smiled wide.

"I love you and our kids too but there's no way I'd be able to do what you do all day every day." Danny said, "We have the first two as positive results. They might make mistakes but Jack and Sean are great kids. That's all you. That's you showing them how to grow up into the men I'm proud of today."

"That's you too. That's you treating me with love and respect. That's you showing them how a man takes care of his family. How to act like a man to be proud of. Don't fool yourself into thinking that was all me. That's both of us." Linda said softly, "After all. Someone had to teach the boys how to pee standing up." She teased.

"Now we just have to work on Sam and standing up." Danny laughed. While Sam was potty trained along with Faith, he just didn't get the concept of standing up to pee. So he sat down like he did on the potty chair.

"And you'll have to help Sean navigate potty training with Charlie too." Linda reminded him.

"I'll take potty training any kid. You get periods, pregnancy, and sex with Grace and Faith." Danny smiled.

"All I need to do is make sure they have your courtesy card with them when they go out on a date. Besides, you'll follow them anyway." Linda smirked.

"And a background check their friends or the guy they are going out with. I already checked out that girl Jack is dating. Kathleen. She's a good kid." Danny said.

"He said he really likes her. He asked me tonight if we could figure out a day to all have lunch or something together." Linda said, "He's getting so big."

"You'll like her. She's a sweet girl." Danny smiled, "Sean has a baby, Jack has a girlfriend that half-lives with him. Grace is going to be six this summer and the twins start preschool in the fall. Where did the time go?" Danny wondered.

"It's going too fast." Linda hummed.

"But I look at you and I feel the same way I did when we were kids. You still can calm me by just being here. You can make me feel better with just a touch. Your words stay with me all day." Danny kissed his wife, "I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"I'll always stand beside you. It's the only place I've ever felt truly happy and loved. Your arms have been my home since the first time you held me. I just don't think I knew it then. You've made me so happy over the years. And they seem to be going by so fast. But there's no one I'd rather experience life with, than you." Linda shifted to wrap her arms around his neck, "I love you." She said against his lips.

"I love you more." He grinned pulling her close.

"I love you the most." Linda smiled wide. Danny's hands traced up and down his wife's back while they slowly kissed each other. Linda being careful not to put too much pressure on Danny's chest. Her thoughts of everything they'd gone thorugh, all the trouble, all the hard times they'd overcome, drifting away. The only thought remaing on her mind was the love of her husband. And how no matter what, they'd walk hand in hand through every storm life threw at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so another story has come to a close. Things are not totally resolved with Erin and Danny/Linda and it will play a part in future stories starting with the next one(which I have outlined but not drafted)
> 
> Thank you SO SO SO much for all the love and support!! You guys are awesome and I love reading your comments and reviews! I almost can't believe you've all been here so long and read my fics all the time! It's great to be able to share with such wonderful people! Thank you so much!


End file.
